Bloodline
by Our-Lady-B o n b o n
Summary: "What does it mean, then?" The blue eyed boy said, not even a slight change in his expression. Kaname shook his head, thinking deeply, "We should keep an eye on her or things could end...badly." ShikixOC Please R & R!
1. Arrival

_A/N: Hello there everybody. I really don't have anything much to say except for the fact that you might find the first chapter a little boring. But aren't all first chappies like that? :P Anyways, please leave review telling me what you thought of it. I am still fairly new to the anime Vampire Knight and therefore please forgive any possible mistakes I may have made._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline© Our Lady B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline….a ShikixOC fic._

_Chapter one: Arrival_

**...That**_was_the_**first**_time**I**_saw_**you...**

_

* * *

_

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock; I sat in silence watching the clock on the wall tick away to midnight in the Chairman's Office. But maybe I should start at the beginning.

Chiyoku Misaki was my full name. I was an average fifteen year old who had just arrived from the USA to Japan to study at Cross Academy- the prestigious High-School-slash-Boarding-school in Japan. Due to the fact that there had been a delay in our flight, I had arrived at the Academy later than expected and now, I watched as my father apologized to the Chairman Kaien Cross for having arrived at 11 pm.

The Chairman didn't seem the least swayed by our delay; in fact he looked extremely excited, dancing around like an overgrown child; laughing comically and sparkles surrounding his face. It was a scene to behold. At one point, eventually, all three of us stood up as my father prepared to leave. We exchanged a typical goodbye, as I remained indifferent to his sudden decision of shipping me off to Japan.

I had never actually been away from my family for more than a week; let alone study in a boarding school. All my life I had studied in America, grown used to the scene of couples sprawled against my locker making out like there was no tomorrow, strict Headmasters, being yelled at by teachers for gluing them to their seats and a fight in the school grounds every other day. And now, suddenly, I was back in my Mother land after twelve years with only a shady idea of the Japanese language. Yeah, my life was just _so _amazing. But the bottom line was that I was used to it.

"…call you frequently. I wouldn't have left so early but your brother is alone-" Ah, yes. My oh-so-wonderful brother. Don't get me wrong here, he never crossed the position of being 5th in his class and that was only the one time he _did _become sixth. His talent extended only to the world of Virtua Cop, Devil May Cry and other such video games. And yet, he was the priority, simply because my parents were overly traditional in their ideals. They might not have been living together anymore, but that didn't mean that it depleted a single ounce of their 'love' for my brother.

I simply nodded to everything he said, until he was done and went towards the door. The door creaked open even before he had reached it, and three people entered the room. By the look of them, they were all students and all males. But that was their only similarity, as all three were the complete opposites of each other. Two males were in the lead; one with brown hair and reddish eyes. His eyes were strangely cold compared to the smile spread, as if frozen, across his lips. It was kind of scary, in a way.

The second was a male with light silver hair and fiery lavender orbs. His expression expressed immense anger as he glared openly at the other two. Unlike them, his uniform was black and he wore a white strip of cloth around his right arm, with the school symbol on it. Having already been briefed about Day and Night class, the prefect, rules and regulations and what not, I could tell at a glance that he was a Day Class prefect.

The third male seemed kind of strange. He had a mop of auburn or maroon hair and eyes of the clearest blue. Compared to the rest of them, his skin seemed much paler. But the weirdest thing of all was the fact that his face was devoid of any expression but boredom, as if coming here was such a big pain for him.

After scanning each of them, my father returned to his farewell to me and left with a hurried, 'We'll miss you.' To catch his plane. Tsch. As if.

The boy with the maroon hair suddenly struck me as someone I had seen before. As in, not personally, but I in fashion magazines. Not being a great fan of fashion or COSMO or any such magazine, I wasn't at all sorry to say that I didn't know his name. As I contemplated these thoughts on my own, staring at the back of his head, his eyes suddenly flashed to mine. And it wasn't only his eyes; oh no, it was _all _of theirs.

I stood there awkwardly with three pairs of eyes watching me. The red and lavender eyes were undoubtedly staring at me with open confusion and so were the blue eyes. However, the crystal blue eyes could express confusion as well as retain their perfect expression of boredom at the same time. I wondered if it was something he had learned to do that in his career for the sake of his fans.

Chairman Cross seemed to notice the awkward tension in the air and he immediately switched to Happy mode, introducing us all to each other. Kaname Kuran- the brown haired boy, Zero Kiryuu- the lavender eyed boy, and Shiki Senri- the maroon haired boy. I greeted them and introduced myself, before the Chairman told the prefect, Zero to accompany me to my dorm.

He seemed to give a meaningful glare to Kaien Cross, however, as he got no response but a flustered 'Oh, Zero, please don't stare. It makes me blush!', he departed with a death glare, carrying my luggage along. I came out grinning at the Chairman's antics and followed Zero wordlessly to my dorm.

"Poke," I said, poking him in the arm.

"What do you want?" He turned to me with a glare.

"You're not very social are you?" I said, sarcastically.

He simply turned back and began wordlessly leading the way.

"Oh, cheer up emo boy!" I said, poking him again with another grin.

"Stop annoying me." He said simply before handing me the key to my dorm. We had arrived.

I stuck my tongue out at him on impulse as I retrieved the keys and opened the door to my room and dragged in my bags. I saw Zero raise an eyebrow at my childish impulse before he turned around and left.

I entered my room, thinking I had gotten off to a good start. Other than the creepy staring, it seemed that I was getting along well….with the prefect, at least. But I never knew what horrors awaited me inside. The entire room was dark, which was just as well since it was somewhere around eleven at night. I tried to be quiet and discreet but the darkness seemed to be adamantly pushing obstacles to my goal. I searched for a light near the wall, that was until I ran into something hard, and , obviously, fell. The large noise I made must have, no doubt alerted my roommate as I heard a lot of shifting and scraping until the lights finally came on. I tried to take a look at what was beneath me and sight horrified me to no ends. Crystal clear blue eyes, mop of auburn hair. It was only after a while that I realized that it was a cardboard cutout. _A cutout of_ _Shiki Senri._ Do you _know _how creepy that is?

"Oh my God, Shiki!" I heard a female voice cry, as I got away from the freaky blue paper eyes. I looked up to find my roommate fussing over the cutout, as she made it stand back up. You'd have thought that her human roommate would be of a bit more importance.

Then she turned to look at me with confused eyes, before comprehension dawned on her face, "Chiyoku Misaki?" She asked, looking surprised as I only nodded, blinking several times.

"I'm so sorry about that! The Chairman told me that you'd come but I didn't expect-" She rushed into an apology.

"It's okay, Sorry I…uh…disturbed you," I said, waving away her apology.

"It's fine, The bathroom's over there if you want to change," She pointed to a bathroom with a kind smile which I returned, grateful for the directions because once I had taken a better look around the room, there seemed to be numerous posters of other boys as well including Kaname Kuran. I extracted my clothes and went to the bathroom, unprepared for what lay in wait.

There, stuck to the bathroom was a large portrait of Shiki Senri, probably from a magazine. So now I was supposed to change in front a model's picture? Oh joy, I thought with a sarcastic glare at the picture.

* * *

N A R R A T O R ' S P O V

"You smelled it too, didn't you Kiryuu-kun?" Red eyes stared gravely at the silver haired boy who had just returned back to the Chairman's office.

He made no reply to the inquiry but simply stood still, staring ahead at Kaien Cross who was staring gravely as well.

"What does it mean, then?" The blue eyed boy said, not even a slight change in his expression.

"It could be just coincidence. It doesn't have to mean anything," The Chairman said hopefully, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than the others.

Kaname shook his head, thinking deeply, "We have to keep an eye on her or things could end….badly."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So? What did you think? I know it was majorly boring but I promise, things will get much more interesting from the next chapter. Thank you for sparing that minute or so to read this. Please spare another few seconds to tell me your thoughts on this by leaving a review, my sweet readers._

_^^B O N-chan^^_


	2. Midnight Detour

_A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm happy that I've gotten this chapter out so fast but the thanks for that, fully goes to my ever so wonderful reviewers! Loads of thanks to **rinako, Fiestyfilly14 and raina05** for their supportive and very encouraging reviews. You guys are the reason I'm still alive!_

_Once again, lots of details, but this is where Chiyoku and Shiki talk for the first time. You might find it a little boring but I hope you'll continue reading. _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our Lady B O N B O N

* * *

Bloodline….A ShikixOC fanfiction

Chapter two: Conversation

….That**was**the**first**timewe**spoke**toeach**other….**

* * *

Quiet. It was deadly quiet, except for the slow breathing of my roommate. I opened my eyes for the tenth time that night and shifted my position so that I was staring up at the ceiling. It was frustrating, that was for sure. You'd have thought that I'd be tired and dying for sleep after travelling half way across the world, but you'd be disappointed.

I'd been trying to get some sleep for the entire night and still nothing. Nada. Zilch. My eyes were wide open, awake and alert as I stared up at darkness, unthinking, my mind only a blur of colours and memories. Five more minutes of this annoying boredom and I could take it no longer. I got up and walked out to the small balcony, flattening my hair which was sticking out in awkward directions.

A light and cool breeze was blowing and it felt amazingly good, though it did nothing to stop my irritation against myself. I'd always been sort of hotheaded, getting angry at the slightest things- even not being able to fall asleep at night. Groaning internally, I placed my chin in my palm and looked around the wide expanse of land that was Cross Academy.

It was beautiful, undoubtedly, with the intricate designs from the Victorian Age…or Elizabethan Age, or something. Yeah, I wasn't exactly the best at History, that much was obvious. Large trees with their green leaves peeped out from my right as part of the forest that separated the Sun and Moon Dorms. The trees looked sort of dark and eerie, however that only fueled my sudden urge to go in. I couldn't sleep, so maybe a walk would help. I wasn't going to go too deep or else I'd get lost, for sure, and I could take my watch to keep track of time. No one would be there so I wouldn't be caught.

Chairman Cross's warning came back to me as he read out the school rules. He had told me explicitly not to wander the forest at night. And visiting the Night Class Dorms was absolutely forbidden. Then the devilish part of me whispered. It was 3:30 in the morning so it wasn't technically night time. I also wasn't going to visit the Moon Dorms since I had no interest whatsoever in the 'gorgeous Night class of Cross Academy' (as Kaien Cross had put it). In my opinion, overly good looking boys spelled out jerks with a capital 'J'. It was sort of like a trade off- personality for looks.

But all that aside, it wasn't as if I was breaking the rules, if one spoke technically. And though I knew that if the Prefects caught me, that excuse would never work, I also knew that Chairman Cross would never expel me for that alone. He was simply too kind.

I stared at the forest as a voice in me lured me out. I imagined a chibi version of myself with two devil's horns protruding from its head and a pointed tail as it jumped in glee. Laughing at myself, I silently crept downstairs and out into the open air, daydreaming about chibi's and animes as I walked into the shady cluster of trees.

Once inside, I knew I was right to have come. The breeze was perfect and so cool against my skin. I walked deeper inside looking out for any particularly dangerous insects or animals and such. I was sure to keep track of the direction in which I was moving and how far I was going. At one point, I came across a small clearing. It was only a spare patch of land with trees surrounding it. A few large boulders jutted out of the ground as the silvery light of the moon cast it's beams on the land illuminating it only slightly so as not to ruin the beauty of the night.

I loved it at once; I couldn't help it. The place looked so magical, not to mention beautiful. I wasn't exactly one to believe in fairy tale lands or anything but I was a sucker for beautiful scenery. I was an absolute lover of art and seeing a place so pretty immediately made me want to draw it. Sadly, I hadn't brought my sketch book or pencil.

I went ahead and sat down just taking in the scenery. At one point, I began to think over all the things that had happened since I arrived, which wasn't much considering the fact that I'd only been here for a few hours. There were those strange Night Class students and the Prefect who were staring at me weirdly, as if they thought I'd grown an extra head. I snorted indignantly. Sure, I might not have been as good looking as them but that didn't mean they had to be so outright rude about it. It just proved my theory so much more.

I was so busy reminiscing about my latest encounter that I didn't even pay any mind to the strange rustle of the leaves behind me. That, sadly, was a mistake, because of what followed.

"You know you're not supposed to be here." I heard a low voice behind me and almost fell off my makeshift seat.

"What the hell, dude!" I hissed, turning around, prepared to yell, only to be surprised at who it was.

"You're not supposed to wandering the forest at night," He simply repeated, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. It was only by some unfair rule of God that he was able to look like he was modeling.

"It's 3:45, so it's not technically night, y'know," I presented my lame argument.

"All the same, you're not supposed to be here," He repeated…again. It was maddening how superior he sounded.

"Well, that's none of your business," I glared at him, turning away.

I simply stared in the other direction, prepared for him to call the Prefects, though I dreaded it nonetheless. It was only after a full five minutes of silence that I had the sense to look back. Empty. There was nothing there. And the prefects hadn't even arrived by now. I was confused, obviously, as I stood up uncertainly and walked around, wondering if he had left.

Well, duh, I thought to myself, If he's not here, then he's obviously gone. Probably gone off to tell his pompous Night Class friends about the crazy girl sitting in the forest at 4 in the morning, I thought to myself bitterly. But my confusion was answered as I came to stand where he had been standing only a while ago, only to look up and see the white, Night Class uniform look down at me.

He was suspended in the air, his weight supported by the dark branch of a large tree. As I stared at him, utterly confused, he looked down.

"What is it?" He asked. I was surprised at how that look of boredom never left his face, no matter what he was saying. (though by the looks of him, I concluded that he didn't say much in the first place.)

"Don't you ever show any emotions?" I wondered aloud.

He blinked twice, clearly surprised as he jumped down fluidly from the tree, "What?"

"I mean, there's never any expression on your face except for that impassive look," I said, trying to explain it to him, uncaring as to what he thought of it or me.

"I simply find no particular significance in displaying futile emotions where they unnecessary," He said after a moment of silence.

"So you do show emotions?" I asked.

"Rarely," He replied.

I nodded quietly, realizing that I didn't have anything else to say, and made my way to the neighbouring tree, sitting down under it with my knees to my chest.

Shiki didn't go back up the tree but sat down under the one beside mine, with one leg pointing straight and the other brought up and bent slightly as his arm rested on it, "Shouldn't you be going back to your dorm?" He asked, sounding more like he was saying it only to be polite rather than actual curiosity.

That reminded me of another subject I was curious about. "Why didn't you tell the prefects about me?" I asked out of true curiosity.

"You were right," He replied, his glance aimed upwards, at the sky.

"Huh?" I asked, no clue as to what he meant.

"You said it was none of my business," He replied, perfectly straightforward, still not looking at me.

"Oh.." I said, a little taken aback. Most people would have simply yelled back at me or badmouth me in public if I had said something like that. Shiki Senri was certainly…different.

"So why are you here?" He asked, this time sounding a little confused instead of curious as he turned to look at me. His facial expression suffered no differences, making me wonder if it was frozen like that or something.

"I couldn't get any sleep," I shrugged. Now that I thought about it, I was starting to feel somewhat sleepy. I didn't know the time…but I did know for a fact that if I fell asleep in the middle of the forest, it would result in something not so good. And my parents would definitely disavow any knowledge of me if they ever got a complaint like that.

"You sound sleepy now," He commented casually.

"Yeah, well, if they hear a complaint from school about me sleeping in the middle of a forest, they'd disavow any knowledge of me," I chuckled closing my eyes. I wasn't going to fall asleep, just a bit of rest.

"Why?" He asked, sounding curious this time.

"Let's just say that they're very reputation-driven," I said quietly, trying to keep myself from dozing off.

"What about you? Why are you here?" I asked, my words a little slurred, as I rubbed my eyes fiercely trying forcibly to stay awake.

"I just come here to be by myself sometimes."

"Well, I must really have burst your bubble then," I chuckled humorlessly before the darkness and peace claimed me.

* * *

"Misaki-san! Misaki-san!" I groaned and slapped away the hand that was bothering me so much. What did a girl have to do to get some sleep around here?

"But Misaki-san, there's only five minutes left till class starts!" Isane – my roommate, whose name I had learned before going to bed last night- informed me in her urgent voice.

"What the hell?" I yelled out loud, shooting out of bed and hastening to put on my socks, only to discover that I was holding the red ribbon that was clearly meant to go around my neck.

Between attempting to put a shoe in my school bag and trying to put on my shoe only to find that it was my Geography book, I realized that I shouldn't have been in my dorm. Yes, that did sound weird, however, considering the fact that I had spent my last night in the forest, I didn't see how I could have woken up in my bed.

I never sleepwalked. Ever. And even if suddenly, I miraculously did start sleepwalking, I didn't see how I could have done so without waking up some people…or hitting a few walls.

As the full events of the previous night became clearer to me, I realized that it left only one, crazy, weird and absolutely unlikely possibility- Shiki Senri.

* * *

_A/N: Ah, well it may seem unlikely to her, but to you or me it's kind of obvious who was responsible for that isn't it? xP All the same, I really hope you liked this chapter. It may have been going a little slowly, but I promise things will start getting more interesting from the next chapter. So please leave your comments, suggestions, constructive criticism or praise in a REVIEW. It will be majorly appreciated. Therefore please listen to my humble request, my dearest readers. :D_


	3. Kindness

__

_A/N: Once again, I'm happy to have this chapter out early. Lots of thanks to __**Yami Jisei, AnonymusAnne and Feistyfilly14**__ for their great reviews. Another slow chapter but I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our Lady B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline…a ShikixOC fanfic_

_Chapter three: Kindness_

* * *

"Therefore the theorem…algebraic equations…properties of quadrilaterals…x transferred to the….," The teacher's voice simply went in and out of focus as my chin rested on my outstretched palm, my eyelids constantly closing sleepily as I struggled to stay awake. During my concentrated efforts at trying to make sense of all the crap the teacher was trying to hammer into our brains, I felt something hit me squarely on the forehead.

And concluded that the sir had decided to throw another piece of chalk at me….for the third time. Once for arriving late and twice for

almost falling asleep.

I opened my eyes to the scary sight of the Chemistry sir, red in the face, glaring at me as if I'd murdered someone.

"Uh…sorry?" I gave him a sheepish smile, trying to weedle out of it despite knowing that my chances were lower than nil.

"Dream on, Misaki! You'll be serving detention with Cross and Kiryuu!" He yelled, brandishing the bit of chalk left in his hand, threateningly, as little bits of phlegm shot out of his mouth and landed on me and my table mate, who, so conveniently, happened to be Zero Kiryuu.

As the silver haired boy looked up sleepily, rubbing off the spit that had landed on his hair, he turned to give me a sleepy look while I put my head in my arms and comfortably went to sleep (which he followed).

"Misaki! Why are you sleeping again?" I heard the hoarse voice again and could only be thankful that he was yelling from the front of the class. The person who cleaned the classes would not be pleased.

"You already gave me detention, sir. That means I don't have to stay awake," I said sleepily, my words a little slurred.

"Wake up this instant, Misaki!" I heard a voice shout in my ear and shot straight up.

"Yes, sir!" I yelled, as the class emitted a few peals of laughter.

"And you too, Kiryuu!" He yelled in Zero's ear.

Zero, apparently did nothing, as he only opened his eyes slowly and sat up which irritated the sir even more. Nonetheless, he returned to his position at the front of the class, leaving us with one final glare as a warning.

I propped up myself and sat straight in my seat, trying to get rid of my sleepiness, but it was no use. Turning to look sideways at Zero, I discovered that he wasn't having much luck either. His prefect duties must really have been torturing him.

I would know. I'd been picked for prefect once, however the title was short lasting since I never did any work and always ended up being the troublemaker instead. Luckily, none of that news ever reached my parents because I kept good grades in class.

"Hey Kiryuu-kun," I greeted him with my best attempt at a smile.

"What do you want?" He made no effort to hide his sleepiness and annoyance.

"Just to talk," I pouted, feigning innocence.

""Stop annoying me," He said, again, resting his chin in his palm.

"So when's your birthday?" I, obviously, ignored him. It was starting to become really fun- teasing Zero.

"I'm not in the mood," He warned irritably.

"Why? If you need to go poo, you shouldn't hold it back. I hear it tears up your anus-" I was talking very loudly and quickly, mock serious until the surprised Zero clamped a hand over his ears and glared at me with nothing short of the intention to kill while I grinned at him from ear to ear.

Unfortunately, that was where my fun had to end, because I felt another chalk graze my face, and this time, it hit my nose. Uh-Oh...busted., I thought to myself.

Right then, my savior came to my rescue. Yes, the wonderful bell. It rang for the final time for that day to announce the end of classes.

"Thanks You, God," I said reverently as I got off my seat and ran for my life before anyone else had even finished packing. I didn't turn to look at the teacher, who would probably spontaneously combust any second; and I did not want to be in range when that happened.

Running a few steps into the slowly filling up corridor, I waited for a while in order to let Isane catch up. That was when it caught my eye. A little distance away, there was a huge crowd of girls screaming and shouting as if some kind of celebrity had just arrived. This was certainly new. I stared at the crowd, occasionally spotting Zero or the other female prefect trying to keep the overzealous fangirls in check like the guards, when a celebrity would grace a place with their presence.

"What's going on there?" I asked, curiously, to Isane who had caught up to me by now.

"Um…it's nothing..just the…uh…Night Class coming in," She stuttered, which was kind of odd for. I turned my gaze to her and raised an eyebrow. Her shoulder length blonde hair was adorned with a large red bow which I hadn't seen in the morning, the fair skin on her cheek was flushed and tinted pink whereas her eyes held excitement. Wierdest of all, she held a small wrapped box in her hand, trying to shove it out of sight.

"You want to go, don't you?" I asked her, eyeing the slowly growing crowd uneasily.

"Um…yes, can you please come with me?" She asked, her normally casual demeanor overtaken by a new shyness, "I've never been able to get near Shiki-senpai, And today's my birthday so I really wanted to give him this present!" She said all in one breathe.

"Let me get this straight. It's your birthday and you're giving him presents..?" I asked skeptically.

She continued to look at me with her puppy dog pout which were proving to be effective, not to mention fatal

"Fine, but do you have earplugs?" I asked, horrified at the immense female population that Cross Academy sustained. It was just plain creepy. Isane gave a few happy squeaks, hugged me and then proceeded to drag me to my demise.

Five minutes later, I found myself inside the labyrinthine of horrors, with random girls pushing and screaming. I wondered how many girls had lost their voices for screeching in such high octaves. As I tried to maneuver through the frightening crowd, often being kicked by some fan girl's elbow, I eventually emerged victorious at the head of the crowd. I could see some of the Night Class boys, all with extremely different expressions, as they talked to their fans like celebrities.

Among them, I could clearly make out the sight of Shiki looking bored, as always, with a blonde girl standing very close beside him. I couldn't make out either of their faces because, frankly, both of their backs were to me.

"Isane! Hurry up and give him your present!" I hissed at my friend, who seemed to suddenly have frozen all over.

"But I-" She said stuttering out incoherent words. This was the effect Shiki's back had on her? I shuddered to think of what she might have done if he had turned around….or known that I'd had a midnight rendezvous with him, unintentionally of course. Probably not a good time to tell her about that, I thought to myself.

"What? Come on, Isane, you made this," I took the present from her hand and brandished it in her face, "With a lot of effort. Those fan girls can never compare to anything like that! So-!" Whatever I was going to say after 'so', my roommate never heard. At that moment, an overly obsessed fangirl's arm came out of nowhere hit my square in the face.

I had been struggling to maintain my balance in the crowd, in the first place, but after I was unsuspectingly assaulted by a random arm, I lost my balance and fell backwards. My eyes shut immediately, waiting for the impact and, yes, the impact did come- however, not in a way I expected.

For a second after my fall, I could only blink at the clear blue eyes that seemed equally as astonished. My first thought was 'the ground here's awfully soft'. My second thought- 'why is the ground blinking at me?' My third thought was realization of the fact that I was right on top of the auburn haired male. In front of what might have been three quarters of the population of Cross Academy.

I could almost feel the tension in the air as the deadly silence filled the area. It took one more second for the realization to finally dawn on me; for the feeling to sink in, before I scrambled up as quickly as I could.

"I'm really really sorry," I apologized intently to Shiki, who had regained his composure by now. I saw a pale hand extend towards him and looked up to meet another pair of clear blue eyes. It was the blonde haired girl with the two pigtails. Shiki raised his arm and took her hand before standing up.

"It's okay," he replied, his face as blank as ever. My glance shifted to the female. Her expression mimicked his exactly, as if it were a carbon copy. Usually, I could give a rough idea about how people were feeling based on the emotions in their eyes. But here, there was absolutely no emotion. Perfectly blank. They could have been twins, had it not been for the fact that the two dating each other was more credible and a bigger possibility.

Everywhere, people were just staring. The brown haired boy- Kaname Kuran, the female prefect, all the other Night Class students but Zero was only glaring, for some unfathomable reason. I could practically feel the electric sparks of hatred from the fan girls burning a hole through me.

"Hello there," I heard a cheerful voice being emitted from behind me, and turned around to face a blonde boy. He was smiling vibrantly as if he was actually enjoying this incident.

"Um…hi?" I said, awkwardly.

"Did you want to give that to someone?" He motioned towards Isane's present, still in my hand. His cheerful demeanor wasn't swayed by my awkward reply- something I appreciated.

"Um..no, my friend actually wanted to give this to one of you since it's her birthday," I said, quickly thinking of a way to alter this horrid situation as I explained the circumstance, which I still failed to grasp the meaning of.

"To Shiki-san. I made it myself, I hope you like it!" The blonde vampire read off the cover of the wrapping paper as I held out the present to him.

"May I know who your friend is?" This time I was astonished to see that it was Shiki who spoke.

"Uh..there, Isane Hamano," I pointed at her in the crowd where she was glowing as red as a tomato.

I could only stare with my mouth gaping open, as the maroon haired model went towards the flustered Isane and told her something.

"Happy Birthday, Isane-san." Of course, his face didn't hold even a single hint of emotion and he looked like he was announcing the weather, but as a small smile slowly tugged at my lips, I was convinced from that day that Shiki Senri was no jerk. Emotionless, Impassive, Dismissive of course, but underneath it, he really was a kind person.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again. Thankyou for sparing that minute or so for reading this chapter. Please spare another few seconds to tell me your thoughts about this in a REVIEW, my lovely readers._

_~B O N-chan~_


	4. Encounters

_A/N: Hello once again everyone. Lots of thanks to Yami Jisei, raina05, XxDark-maiden201xX and Feistyfilly14 for their reviews. Nothing much to say, but there's an important question in the end._

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our lady B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline….a ShikixOC fic_

_Chapter 4: Encounters_

…_..That_**was**_the_first**time**_I_**saw**the_real__**you….**_

* * *

"Excuse me, Could you please give us directions to Cross Academy?" I asked, hopefully, to the last person remaining in the deserted streets.

Seeing as I had arrived on Tuesday night, I only had to do class for three days before the weekend. Because of the 'incident' with Shiki Senri, me and Isane had been receiving uncountable numbers of hate mail from ninety nine percent of the female population of Cross Academy Day Class, not to mention the glares burning holes through our backs whenever we were out in public. So, I suggested we could take a trip to the nearby town to stray away from the hateful fan girls.

Today being an unnaturally chilly day, most of the students of the Academy had opted to remain within the warm confines of the school which guaranteed us a glare-free day. However, our spirits were dampened by the clearly gloomy weather which had sustained its cloudy climate all day. Therefore, after enjoying ourselves however much we could, me and Isane decided to return to the Academy. However, that was where our problems began.

Having walked around aimlessly for a long time, searching for something appropriate to do, we hadn't noticed the route we were taking which resulted in us, obviously, getting lost. The streets had become deserted by now and we couldn't even find anyone to ask directions from. That was until we ran into the old lady. She was crouched, as if she had a hump, her small form shrouded completely in black. Her face was hidden by an ebony hood as well.

As I inquired whether she could direct us back to our Academy, faint hope stirred in me. But it blew out once again when I saw her turn around and run away. Isane's expression turned panicked as she realized what would happen if the only person in sight, got away. I realized the same fact and ran after her calling her desperately to wait while all the while cursing myself with the foulest profanities that existed in my vocabulary, for not keeping track of the direction to Cross Academy previously.

At one point, she _did_ stop. Seeing her halt, I let myself rest as well, breathing heavily from the long run, amazed at how an old lady could have run so fast and evaded me. I had left Isane back where we had previously been, telling her to wait for me. This area was much more shaded than where we had been previously. It was quite dark, so my vision was a little blurred as I strained to see through my clear contacts.

"Um…can you please give us directions?" I tried again, only to be replied to, with silence.

The woman was now raising her head. In the growing darkness, I could make out two bright red orbs and became just as confused as Isane. It was only after a while that I realized that the red was the lady's _eyes._ I stood still, frozen on the spot as I watched Isane take a step backwards, coming to stand beside me.

As I stared at the old lady, she raised her head completely letting the hood fall down only to reveal a distorted face with eyes as red as blood itself. _It's _mouth was curved up in a joyous and frightening smile, while something white stuck out.

Fangs.

I stared, petrified at what I was seeing, hoping beyond all hopes that this was a dream. And that was when it attacked.

* * *

N A R R A T O R ' S P O V

Cold, gloomy, cloudy, the day was unnatural in all aspects. Two figures walked along the deserted street casually. A blonde haired boy with beautiful green eyes and an optimistic smile walked by the side of another boy with auburn hair and clear blue orbs for eyes. His expression was impassive and seemed to scream out 'bored' as he made his way across the empty path.

"So, Shiki-san, how's your little friend doing?" The blonde boy asked, his eyes contained a glint of mischief.

"Who are you talking about?" The boy named Shiki asked, his expression as blank as ever.

"Misaki Chiyoku, of course," The green eyed boy's cheerful smile never left his face, a complete contradiction to his friend's typical behavior.

"I don't know what you mean, Ichijou-san," The cerulean eyed model commented, sounding truly as if he didn't understand.

The blonde haired Ichijou sighed a bit exasperatedly before giving up on the matter and opened up a new subject, "Do you smell this Level E we're supposed to be hunting?" He inquired, looking around.

"No," Was Shiki's monosyllabic reply.

Just them, as if right on cue, a smell wafted up to their noses. It was blood, undoubtedly, but there was also something shocking. It was the smell of _fresh_ blood. Someone had already fallen prey to the Level E. And the scent of the unfortunate prey seemed hauntingly familiar to the duo.

Ichijou and Shiki's eyes immediately flashed to one another's before they nodded and set off towards the source of the smell, hoping above all, that they were not too late.

* * *

I stared into the sadistic eyes of the hunter as I breathed with difficulty. So far, there was a deep cut in my right shoulder which was spurting out crimson liquid continuously. I had also been flung brutally towards the wall face front, resulting in a deep pain in my chest which simply refused to leave me. My top was torn at the right sleeve where, if I tried to move my shoulders at all, I'd go berserk in the pain.

Panting heavily, I tried to keep up my balance, but I could feel my consciousness slowly slipping. I tried to run once again, and once again, it was proven to be disgustingly futile. The _thing_ came at me, and suddenly I could feel a blinding flash of pain in my right leg as both my legs gave out completely. A pool of fresh crimson liquid formed around me as I felt nauseated by the overwhelming smell. My head was spinning constantly as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Taking slow steps, the thing approached me, a wide victorious smile frozen on its face. I was prepared to say farewell to my life and the light of day, wondering if this was how it was going to end for me, though dreading it nonetheless. I closed my eyes, wishing for it to be not _too_ painful as my heart drummed inside my chest in fearful anticipation of the fate that awaited me.

But the impact never came. I heard a shrill, inhuman scream from in front of me and looked up to see the queerest sight ever. There, standing before me, were two of the Night class students of Cross Academy. Messy mop of maroon hair, tall and well built frame- I would recognize him anywhere. Shiki stood in front of the monster, looking as if he did this every day.

And beside him stood the blonde boy who had spoken to me on Isane's birthday. She had told me his name was Ichijou Takuma. It took me a while to remember his name through the migraine that seemed to be torturing my brain. As I sat there, eyes wide, I watched the two of them fight.

Shiki actually bit his own finger and formed a peculiar whip out of it, while Ichijou extracted a sword from somewhere, and thus began the fight. I wanted to stay awake. I wanted to witness what would happen, afraid that if I shut my eyes, the horrific scenes would return to haunt me. But my eyes refused to listen. Within a few minutes, my eyes had closed of their own accord and the peaceful darkness claimed me.

* * *

"It's been three hours, do you think we should send her to a hospital?"

"Maybe it would be better if we did."

"But that'll raise questions."

I wrinkled my nose and tried to tune the annoying voices out. They were disrupting me while I was in my happy place; where none of those horrifying scenes haunted my memory. But the thought of them, immediately opened the floodgates and my happy place disappeared with a poof. I opened my eyes immediately, wanting to get rid of those images, and came face to face with six pairs of curious eyes, the owners of whom I recognized to be Chairman Cross, Zero Kiryuu, the female prefect- Yuuki Cross, Kaname Kuran, Ichijou Takuma and finally, my eyes came to rest on Shiki Senri.

"Are you alright, Misaki-san?" Chairman Cross asked immediately, his face filled with worry and concern.

I could only blink with a blank expression for a while, my memory completely empty. And then it all rushed back. The old lady, fangs, super speed, blood, the nauseating smell, Ichijou, Shiki. My eyes immediately flashed to Shiki's cold blue ones.

"Wh-what happened?" I managed to choke out, my voice hoarse.

His eyes seemed to look at me, as if he were scanning me. I could sense he was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Misaki-san, do you not recall your latest encounters?" I turned towards the cold red eyes of Kaname Kuran.

"No, I mean…what…was that?" I asked, befuddled. The brown haired boy stared at me along with everyone else in the room. A few seconds of silence and Kuran-senpai frowned to himself as he prepared to say something.

"You were attacked by a vampire," I heard a flat voice and turned back to face Shiki as did everyone else. I was surprised he didn't flinch, but that was to be expected.

"Vampire's….exist," I said more to myself than anyone else, as Shiki simply nodded in response to my obvious comment. But it was only within a few seconds that I realized that something was missing from the picture.

"Isane!" I yelled aloud, "I left Isane back there!"

I watched in horror as everyone's face fell. They looked strangely disappointed. And that was when it hit me. I looked at Shiki, the plea clearly etched across my face, as I silently begged him to tell me that she was alright.

"We searched for hours. We couldn't find her anywhere. I'm sorry," He replied, the slightest hint of sympathy layering his voice, as I could only stare at him, utterly petrified.

Isane had disappeared.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? Not exactly a cliffhanger, but not a satisfying ending either :P Please give me your opinion in a review, all you awesome peoplez!_

_Here's the important question. Please answer me through a review or private message._

_Q: Do you want me to continue this story in a Narrator's Point of view or in my OC's point of view?_

_Okay, well that's all I had to say. Once again, please leave a review!_

_^^B O N- chan^^_


	5. Friends

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san. I'm a bit sad by the lack of response to the question I asked at the end of last chapter, but whatever. Arigatou Gozaimasu to __**Yami Jisei (**Happy late birthday! :P)** , ? and Peachie-Trishie  
**__You guys kept me alive with you're your reviews ^.^ My subscription to the only anime channel in this country has been sabotaged by the evil cable operator for almost a month now. And thus I am in mourning. Forgive me if you think this chapter is lame._

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our Lady B-O-N-B-O-N

* * *

_Bloodline…a ShikixOC fic_

_Chapter V: Friends_

* * *

I sat there, frozen on the spot, as a roomful of sympathetic people stared down at me. But none of that mattered. I didn't care what who thought of me; because my one and only friend in Cross Academy had been kidnapped, and that was if she was lucky. I shuddered at the bloody images that infiltrated my mind like a venomous seed. But I refused to let them get to me; I couldn't think pessimistically. And even then they wouldn't leave me alone. I turned to the only person I knew merely well enough, in the room.

"Can't you do anything? Search again?" My voice came out half choked as I struggled to stop the shaking. But even a fool could understand the desperation in my tone; and Shiki was no fool.

"We've searched everywhere; I'm sorry but it seems as if she has been kidnapped…if not worse," I turned towards the person who answered and was faced with the dim red eyes of Kaname Kuran. His impassive and unmoved approach to the fact that an innocent human had been kidnapped, really made me despise him.

I resisted the impulsive urge to glare at him but couldn't stare at those empty pits for long and looked down at my fingers instead. An uncomfortable silence descended upon everyone present in the room- Chairman Cross, Yuuki Cross, Zero, Ichijou Takuma. Only Shiki and Kaname Kuran seemed unaffected.

"Well, Misaki-san, you should get some rest. Allow your injuries to heal, please," The Chairman said, a bit awkwardly as he attempted to break the ice. I simply nodded in response to his suggestion but made no move to lie down.

Slowly, one by one, everyone filed out of the room.

"I wish you a speedy recovery," The brown haired vampire, I think, told me quietly before he left.

"Don't say things you don't mean," I muttered, wondering whether he could hear me. If he was anything like the Hollywood or Twilight version f a vampire, then I was pretty sure he could.

Even if he _did _hear me, he gave no indication of it whatsoever as he continued on his way. The last person to leave was Shiki. I didn't look up to see him leave even though I could feel his eyes practically burning a hole through me until he finally decided to leave me alone. He hadn't acknowledged me at all. I didn't know why I expected him to; after all, I was just another human who seemed to coincidentally meet him at times. But he could have at least given the slightest indication of knowing me instead of just standing there like a stranger.

I shook my head and shut my eyes tight as if it could stop me from thinking. The tears were choking me as I tried to hold them in, and cleared my mind of any thoughts. Easier said than done. I didn't know why I wanted Shiki to acknowledge me, I really didn't. But thinking about it just brought back the horrible memories. I kept my eyes shut and prayed that, just this once, please let me escape from reality. _Just let me sleep in peace._

* * *

N A R R A T O R ' S P O V

"She didn't really tell us anything at all," A blonde vampire with sea green eyes commented as soon as they were out of earshot, his hand cupping his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes," The Brown haired pureblood nodded in agreement, "I still can't be sure of whether she really is oblivious or just acting."

"That attack wasn't planned," A maroon haired boy said from across the room, as Ichijou and Kaname looked up at him. For a second, Kaname's eyes were on the boy, until he nodded in response.

"Yes, and if I am correct, then more anonymous attacks will follow," He said.

Currently present in the room were only the three vampires, as they had disbanded from the group. Kaname pondered silently and quietly about his next move.

"Perhaps….someone should be around her," Ichijou Takuma began thoughtfully, "for protection."

The red eyed pureblood considered the suggestion for a while before nodding slowly.

"Kiryuu-kun maybe?" The blonde haired vampire spoke again.

To this, Kuran Kaname shook his head and finally looked up to face the maroon haired boy who stood silently at the end of the room.

"Shiki."

The vampire in question nodded his head, not even a flicker of emotion in his impassive facial expression.

"She seems to be able to….talk to you, more than anyone else," The brown haired vampire pondered aloud as Shiki gave no response.

"Acquire as much information as you possibly can," Was Kaname Kuran's final order before he walked out of the room with an air of finality as Shiki nodded in response to accept his task.

* * *

Silence. Cold, unbreaking silence. It was once again the Night time and I was once again unable to acquire even a drop of sweet slumber. As I lay awake, horrid thoughts occupying my mind, a sudden sound snapped me out of my reverie. I shot up from my lying position and kept my ears sharp, trying to see in the unending darkness as my heart thrummed against my chest.

"It's only me," I heard an all-too-familiar voice, very close to me.

"Shiki-san?" I asked, still trying to be sure, hoping I was wrong.

"Shiki is fine," This time I heard the sound of a chair being dragged across the room until it stopped beside me. I was a bit astonished, to tell the truth. The famous model Shiki Senri had allowed me to call his name without an honorific? It was surprising, even though his voice sounded bored. And then my previous resentment returned.

I pulled open the curtains behind my bed to reveal the full moon as it shed its silver beams into the rooms, providing me with enough light to make out Shiki's face.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, glaring at him.

"This is my room," He replied, voice devoid of any emotion. I was once again taken aback. Ever since I had regained consciousness I hadn't taken the time to look around at my surroundings. I hadn't even realized that I was in the Night Class dorms.

"Sorry I'm hogging your room," I said, copying his emotionless tenor.

"Why are you angry?" He asked, unfazed by my apology.

"I'm not."

Shiki stared at me, clearly seeing through the transparent lie, but he decided to let it pass. We sat there in a long moment of uncomfortable (for me) silence.

"You're a vampire," I said after a while, unable to remain silent. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." He replied.

"What was that whip thing you used?" I asked curiously.

"Some of us have special powers which we can control. My ability is to use my own blood as a weapon," I was astounded as to how his face would always be the same. It was almost as if a statue was talking.

I pondered his answer for a while, "Sort of like…Twilight?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering if he had ever read the phenomenal bestseller. Not that I was such a big fan, though. Sparkling vampires was just weird. But I didn't want to get caught up in the war between the lovers and haters. My opinion was simply neutral.

"Our powers are limited to lineages," He said, "And we don't sparkle, if you hadn't noticed." I cracked a small smile at that.

"What do you mean by 'limited to lineages'?"

"Vampires are divided into five classes. Levels A to E," He explained, "Level A, also known as purebloods, are like Kaname-sama. They are like royalty and have no limit to their powers since their hereditary is not mixed with humans. Level B, or nobles, are second with some human blood in their ancestoruy. Level C to E are ex-humans or humans that have been turned into vampires. Level C's are stabilized, Level D's need to drink a lot of blood to stop themselves from falling to Level E, which is what attacked you," He finished in the same impassive tone.

I nodded, understanding all that he had told me. For about ten minutes, we sat in silence as the fear inside me rippled to greater heights. What if Isane had been-? Every time thoughts like those invaded me, I felt as if I was losing my mind. I tried to stifle them, stop myself from thinking. But they kept returning, until I was forced to talk to get away from myself.

"Are you sure you've searched everywhere?" I asked again, finally giving in to my fear.

His aquamarine looked up to meet mine as he remained silent for a while. I was literally begging him to reassure me.

"I don't know," He said finally, "I wasn't in the search group."

"Maybe they're just holding her hostage. Maybe they'll let her go for a ransom," I said hopefully, trying to convince myself more than him.

"You shouldn't think so optimistically," He replied, staring at me.

I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes, putting the back of my hand to cover them as I laid back down.

"It's all my fault," I gritted my teeth, trying to control the shaking in my voice, all to no avail, "I've lost my only friend in this Academy. And she could be….could be…," I couldn't bring myself to utter the words as my voice shook uncontrollably. The traitor tears were already accumulated at the corner of my eye, as I tried to rub them fiercely.

"You don't consider anyone else your friend?" I heard a voice beside me, and looked up to see Shiki looking intently at me.

"I don't know anyone else well enough to be their friend," I said, chuckling humorlessly. It was plausible that I had lost mind. "Except you." I added sarcastically.

"But I'm not your friend," I was a bit surprised that he had taken me seriously. He commented casually as if we were discussing the weather, not really sounding as if he cared. Well and why should he? He was a freakin' model! He could get Bill Gates to be his friend if he wanted to, and what was I compared to Bill Gates?

"I'd like you to be my friend," I said, quietly as my mouth moved of its own accord. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I kept my hand on my eyes to refrain myself from looking at him.

"Then we are."

My eyes flashed open in shock. Had I just heard right? I looked up at him and stared for quite a while until he asked, "What?" in his smooth voice.

I shook my head frantically and muttered a hasty, "Nothing."

"I should go now," The maroon haired boy said as he stood up, "Class started an hour ago."

I watched him extract himself from the seat and prepare to leave.

"Shiki," I called out, biting my lip, as he turned around to face me, "Can you please…..do me a favour?" I asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Isane…can _you _please search for her in town? Please?" I asked, prepared for it if he said no, trying not to release the waterworks again.

He stared at me for a second before nodding compliantly and turned around.

"Thankyou…Shiki," I said, truly grateful.

He only nodded before walking away, raising a hand in goodbye. I pulled my knees up to my chest as thoughts whirled in my head. I was undeniably worried about Isane…but I couldn't lie, I was also happy. It was irrational, heartless and unimaginably stupid of me. But the fact that Shiki had become my friend, that I wasn't alone, comforted me enough so that I could finally enter the world of sweet, peaceful slumber.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I'm sorry if you thought that this was a boring chapter, but you have to establish friendship before love, ne? :P All the same, please leave a REVIEW, you wonderful people. Thanks for sparing that minute or so ^.^_

-B O N-chan


	6. Isane

_A/N: Hello again everyone. I had this chapter out early because all of my Lovely reviewers were so encouraging. I really hope I don't disappoint any of you. Unlimited number of thanks to **raina05, Peachie-Trishie, Feistyfilly14, MissGreenBrier2013, XxKaminari-TsubasaxX and mAGICaNGELbULLET **(I'm extremely sorry if it confused you. Please tell me which part exactly was confusing so I can fix my mistake :)). All of your reviews are what keeps me alive, so from the bottom of my heart Arigatou Gozaimasu!_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our Lady B-O-N-B-O-N

* * *

_Bloodline….a ShikixOC fanfic_

_Chapter VI: Isane_

* * *

"Class dismissed, students," Yagari-sensei announced before exiting the class. Was it just me or did he just give a meaningful stare just now? I pondered the idea, but deemed it to be only my overactive imagination. Ever since I had discovered the existence of vampires, my imagination was running out of control. The smallest sound, every creak, every rustle was enough to make me look around. But my imagination wasn't the only thing that was running wild.

Numerous girls from all over the school, who, until now, did not even have any knowledge of my existence, were purposefully passing me in the hallways and continuously dropping snide remarks, not to mention the glares in class and hate mail at my door. Normally, I would have enjoyed a nice challenge, but in the light of current events, I was too anxious to enjoy it. I would usually just ignore them or glare back fiercely.

Maybe you're confused as to why I might be such an enemy of the female population of Cross Gakuen, so let's go back to the beginning. It had been about three days since the kidnapping. Shiki had faithfully kept his word and searched around town, but it was a futile effort. Isane had just disappeared off the face of the earth. The students of Cross Academy were not meant to know about this as investigations were still proceeding. However, Isane's parents found out about it.

Mrs. Hamano, who was the wife of one of the most successful businessmen in Japan, was grief stricken. Upon hearing the news, she cried for a full hour, comforted by her husband and Chairman Cross. I had been a silent spectator throughout the entire meeting, speaking only when I was asked to tell the lie I had been asked to present Isane's mother with. It didn't feel right, of course not. As a mother, she had every right to know how her daughter died. The story about her going into town alone and not returning, did not seem to fool her though. But she didn't express it vocally.

Even then, I could feel the silent accusations she was throwing at me. She knew I was involved somehow, and I was, in some way, responsible. Throughout the entire meeting, I tried not to act suspicious or blow my cover. But at the end, all of us present, knew that it hadn't worked. She was Isane's mother after all, and mothers always knew best.

I clenched my fist around the strap of my school bag as images of her accusing eyes flashed before me. Slapping my cheek lightly, I tried to forget about it; to run away from it as I had been doing for the past three days.

Walking silently, I dragged my bag after me, as whispers followed me everywhere. All around the school, people had been talking about Isane's disappearance, no doubt, placing at least a portion of the blame on me, if not all of it. These days, Zero and Yuuki were the only people I conversed with. But even they had their prefect duties. Shiki hadn't shown up in the last two days, after he had informed me that he couldn't find Isane. However, my three night recovery stay in the Night Class dorms did not bring out a favourable reaction from the Day class students. Females, especially, would talk about me while I was still within earshot and sneer out of pure spite.

Today was my first day back to regular classes and it seemed like everyone was avoiding me. Ignoring the heated whispers all around, I walked towards the Hino Dormitories. I was too tired to argue or even glare. On my way there, I could hear loud screams being emitted across the school grounds. Turning my head towards the source of the ear deafening screeches only to be presented with the sight of the Day Class students fawning over their worshipped idols- the Night Class. I looked through the crowd and spotted Shiki standing at the far end, refusing to meet his fans.

He was standing beside the same blonde girl- Rima Touya, according to Yuuki. I thought of going ahead to ask him if he would take a walk with me. Talking in front of the vampires or humans was no problem; I didn't care what they thought of me, but he had told me he was busy so I wondered whether I should bother him with my trivial matters.

I watched as he talked to Touya-san, both of them wearing the same expression. At one point, she extracted something out of her pocket. It looked something like a candy of some sort. She popped one into her own mouth and placed one in front of his, as he bit it obediently, part of the candy sticking out of his mouth. Suddenly his eyes flashed up to meet mine and we just stared at each other for a while. I could feel my cheeks heaten up slightly, as I nodded my head to acknowledge him while he did the same. Deciding against trying to talk to him, I continued on my way to Hino Dormitory.

Upon entering my dorm, my first resolution was to take a shower. As I walked around the empty room, trying to get rid of the depressing memories that haunted me, I came upon an astonishing discovery. Tugged under Isane's bed was a small piece of paper and it stuck out ever so slightly. I walked up towards the unmade bed and pulled out the paper gently, unfolded it and read intently, my eyes growing wider with every second.

_Visit me where you abandoned me._

I was horrified, to say the least, and the first thought to flash into my mind was that it was absolutely from Isane. I _had_ abandoned her- the realization struck me as I tried to stifle the tears once again. A sudden creak behind me brought me back to reality, and I turned around to see Shiki positioned at my windowsill.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my sadness being replaced by surprise.

He looked over me for a while as he closed the window silently, before his eyes flashed to the piece of paper in my hand. I immediately shoved it behind my back, prepared for it if the maroon haired model wanted to take it by force. However, the tactic was proved unnecessary since he didn't do anything but stare at me in silent warning. I pretended not to notice and attempted to change the subject.

"Did you find anything?" I asked, unable to diminish the small glimmer of hope that had risen in my heart.

"What exactly are you looking for?" He asked, taking a seat on my bed, "If she was kidnapped by a Level E then she's probably dead. If a human kidnapped her then it does not concern us in the slightest." He said in a robotic manner.

I crossed my arms and glared openly at him. I had already been having nightmares featuring Isane, and Shiki's pessimistic comments were not helping in the slightest.

"It's the truth," He shrugged nonchalantly before standing up to open the window once again.

"You're leaving?" I asked, a little taken aback. If he didn't need to ask me something, why bother coming in the first place?

"Yeah," He replied monosyllabically before jumping out into the dusk, leaving me to my confusion.

* * *

Quiet, it was just so unnaturally quiet as I made my way across the empty streets of the town. I had decided not to heed Shiki's warning. It didn't matter what happened to me, but I was solely and completely responsible for the disappearance of Isane Hamano. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I turned a blind eye towards the only existing clue that could leave me to my best friend.

On the other hand, I wasn't blindly stupid either. I looked at the small yet unimaginably sharp knife that I had 'borrowed' from Home Economy Class. Witnessing the brute strength and speed of a Level E, I drew the conclusion that in no way could I kill a vampire with it. But hopefully, it would be enough to keep him away for a while.

Sneaking past the prefects were easy enough since they didn't keep guard over the main gates. And thus, here I was, back to the place where I had first witnessed the truth of the existence of a mythical creature, my heart thrumming in my chest as the adrenaline pumped through my veins. The sky was overcast by dark cloud looming over the area, as my surroundings would occasionally become illuminated by the constant appearance of lightning.

In the midst of the howling winds and booming thunder, I could hear a small whimpering. I turned to face the alleyway where I had left Isane. Someone was in there. I watched in fright and anticipation as the dim silhouette slowly became clearer and clearer until I was faced with the most horrifying sight I could imagine.

It had already begun to rain heavily and I watched, petrified, at the scene before me. I had found Isane, but I had found her in a state which I had never expected. Her once beautiful cloned hair was disheveled and wet as it clung to her skin. What was once calm grey eyes were now pulsing bright red, as she bared her long fangs at me. Several trails of blood travelled down from her mouth and stained her clothes in crimson. As I stared at the girl who had once been my human, best, friend, only one word flashed past my mind and kept repeating itself.

_Vampire._

"Chi.." She whispered, struggling to speak, as she clamped a hand over her mouth, "Don't….let them…get..you!" She yelled through extreme coughing fits as she clawed at her own arm to restrain herself.

"Isane….," I could only whisper her name. No more words came out even though I had so many things to say.

"Please….go," She coughed between every word, often spitting out blood as I stared horrified, "Just…please….give this to…okaa-san," She said, the blood mixing with her tears and the rain, as she handed me a small piece of paper, palm still clamped over her mouth.

"Now…_go!" _She yelled, "Hurry! It's too….late..for me. I can't….control myself…any longer," She uttered a bloodcurdling scream as she struggled for control in vain. Her eyes were becoming a dominant shade of blood red and I could slowly see her humanity fade away. Level E. She had turned into Level E.

Having finally regained control over my bodily functions, I did what any coward would do.

I ran.

* * *

_A/N: Hello once again everyone. Thankyou for sparing that minute or so to read this chapter, minna-san. Please give a few seconds of your precious time to leave me a REVIEW to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Arigatou. ^.^_

_~B O N-chan_


	7. Fragile

_A/N: Hello once again minna-san. I'm really extremely happy with all of the reviews I've received. I honestly hope I don't disappoint any of you. Give your hands up for __**Peachie-Trishie, im a kitty that luvz sweets, XxKaminari-TsubasaXx **__( congratulations to you three for figuring out the pureblood thing :P)_**_ ,jengurunghk, raina05 and FeistyFilly14 _**_for keeping me and this story alive with their encouragement ^.^_

_So This chapter is in Shiki's Point of View. Bum Bum Bum. I would have had it up sooner but I've rewritten it a few times which took some time. Also, I know this attempt might be utterly pathetic and futile, but I wanted to give it a shot anyway. Please tell me your opinions on this because if I've made him too much out of character then I'll rewrite the chapter in Narrator/Misaki's POV and never attempt to write in Shiki's POV again :P_

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our Lady B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline...a ShikixOC fic_

_Chapter VII: Fragile_

* * *

"Ne…It's so cold today," I muttered to myself, staring out through the shut window. The heavy dark clouds shrouded the sky in a blanket of grey as a gloomy presence was looming in the atmosphere. Often, the lightning would illuminate the sky for a fraction of a second as the winds raged on fiercely. The thunder would crackle with ear deafening volume, even through the thick walls of the Tsuki Dormitories while the rain pelted everything within range.

I opened a packet of chocolate flavored Pocky absentmindedly and popped it into my mouth. While everyone else was in class, I had decided to skip yet again. Recently, I had been missing my assigned classes quite frequently. Because of Kaname-sama's orders, I was now responsible for a human female, often having to follow her without her consent or knowledge. Since most of my stalking excursions occurred during the daytime, I was more exhausted than usual.

On top of that, the girl had me searching for her friend even though it was quite obvious she could not still be alive. I failed to comprehend why she insisted on being so optimistic when the most likely result was in front of her. She was only running away from the truth.

Walking towards my bed, I lay down and closed my eyes, further shielding them with the back of my palm as I chewed the Pocky slowly. It was calming to simply lay there, listening to the rain, though I figured that anyone caught in the thunderstorm wouldn't feel that way. Having finished my former one, as I attempted to extract another Pocky from the packet Rima had left me, the smell hit me.

It was fresh, undoubtedly, but it was weak. Most likely a small accidental cut or scratch. However, accidental or not, the smell was all too familiar to me, who had been exposed to it numerous times. As if right on cue, I heard the softest knock on the door. Getting up from my bed, wondering tiredly just what she had gotten herself into, I walked down to the Common Room in a flash.

As I opened the door, there was no possible way I could have been prepared for the sight that awaited me. Standing before me was Misaki Chiyoku, as I had known. But she was in a horrible state. Her clothes were completely drenched from head to toe as she stood, even now, in the pouring rain. There was a small cut on her cheek where the blood had already dried, and her hair was disheveled and tangled with small twigs and leaves sticking out in awkward directions. But the thing that surprised me most, was her face.

Tears dripped down uncontrollably from her face, mixing with the rain water, as she muttered incoherent words while her hair covered her eyes from view.

"Misaki-san, what are you doing out-"

And then it was my turn to be shocked yet again. One minute she was standing out in the unimaginable cold, and the next she minute she had crashed into me, her fingers clutching fistfuls of my shirt. The sudden contact stunned me, and I could only stand still in shock, wondering if she had fainted. As my front slowly became wet, I realized that she was shaking uncontrollably. But it wasn't from the cold.

"I'm s-sorry…to bother you…again," She stuttered out, shivering, "But…I didn't h-have….anywhere else…to go."

Having recovered only slightly from the shock, I could only put a hand on her shoulder and pat her awkwardly, while wishing Ichijou-san or Rima were here. They were much better at this than I was. I didn't want to upset her any further and therefore I stood still allowing her to cry freely.

I could only stare confusedly down at her fountain of burnt sienna hair. Was this…normal? At one point, she released my shirt and took a step backwards, but her glance was still aimed downwards as she refused to look at me.

"Isane….Vampire…Level E….All my fault," She muttered incoherently, shaking with silent sobs of despair.

I was at a loss about how to proceed. Usually, when I felt down, Rima and Ichijou-san would try their best, in different ways, to help. But humans and vampires were different, weren't they? I had no idea whether their tactics would work in Misaki-san's case, but decided that it was better than doing nothing.

I took it out from my pocket and held it up before her motioning for her to take it. She noticed it and looked up, but didn't make any move to take it, as her eyes registered confusion.

"It's called Pocky," I explained neutrally, wondering if they didn't have any Pocky in America.

For a second, she only stared at it before accepting the delicacy with a muttered word of grateful, "Thanks."

She had calmed down significantly and as I watched her rub her eyes fiercely to get rid of the droplets of water, I wondered if it was too soon to start asking question. To be honest, I was curious as to what had gotten her in quite a state. It was a perfect opportunity for me to gather information. At the same time, I didn't want to drive her to a worse position.

"Are you alright?" I asked, treading carefully.

She gave a light nod, "Thank you…again."

"What exactly happened?" I asked, blinking.

I grimaced slightly as I witnessed her reaction. She was going to start crying again. Maybe this wasn't the right time. Humans were such a hassle.

"Isane….I saw her," I heard her voice and looked down to see her eyes closed as she did her best to hold the tears back. My eyes narrowed considerably as I contemplated what might have happened.

"And?" I urged sensing a bigger and much more gruesome picture.

"Level E," She sobbed slightly, trying bite it back, "She was a Level E." This was news indeed. If Hamano had been turned into a Level E within a matter of a few days, then it spelled out only one word –Pureblood. Kaname- sama would be interested in this. But to tell the truth, I was less than thrilled. Pureblood meant that this whole thing was wrapped in a scandal and it concerned everyone.

"Can you tell me exactly what took place?" I asked.

Misaki-san nodded before beginning her story, "I got a note from her," She started, "She told me to visit her where I'd abandoned her," She said, putting her arms around herself as if holding herself together to prevent herself from falling apart any second.

"I went there and…I saw her," She continued, "She was a vampire. There was blood on her clothes, her face, everywhere. An- and she told me to run away." She said, wiping the water from her eyes.

"She talked to you?" I asked. I had been refraining from interrupting her, but it surprised me that Hamano-san could have even talked around her while a Level E.

"Yes," The girl before me nodded, balling her hands into fists, "She told me…to run away. Not to let them…get me."

"Did she mention who?" I asked, my eyes narrowed substantially. This was not a good omen.

"No…"

"And then?"

"Then she told me she couldn't hold out much longer….and I ran." She was having difficulty controlling her emotions again so I tried to change the subject.

"You said she left a note." I said, hoping she had it with her.

Chiyoku extracted a piece of paper from the damp jeans she was wearing and held it out for me to read.

_M..et me ..re y..u ..ba..doned ..e_

The words were blurred because of the wet paper but I understood what they said. Meet me where you abandoned me. This wasn't right, not at all. As I pondered at the peculiar note, my reverie was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"It's all my fault.." She muttered quietly, "I'm the reason Isane's now a Level E…And even after all that I ran away." The tears were flowing freely again as she stared down at the ground looking completely crushed.

"What could you have accomplished by remaining there?" I asked her casually.

She looked up at me and attempted to reply, "I could have…." But there was no contradicting the truth.

"You're right, it is your fault for leaving her alone. But you didn't know what would happen did you? So there is no reason for anyone to pin the blame on you," I continued emotionlessly, "If you'd stayed the only thing you could do would be to just remain as a victim for a vampire." I pointed out the flaw in her ridiculous logic. I had never seen such a naïve person. Even among humans, she was strange.

"But Isane.." She said quietly.

"Hamano-san's case is not hopeless." She looked up at me hopefully, though I could see the doubt in her eyes. After her experience I could see why her thoughts were so pessimistic.

"She cannot be turned back into a human, but she isn't a complete Level E yet," I told her my theory, though I wasn't yet sure.

"What do…you mean?" She was clearly confused.

"Had she been a complete Level E, she could not have entered the Academy to leave the note. Also, considering she is newborn, she could not have enough restraint to talk to you without going crazy for the blood. She was recently bitten, so there hasn't been enough time for her to drop from a Level D completely," I ended. When I reported to Kaname-sama I would have to put it forward. It was plausible that I was correct.

"So…she can live?"

"As a Vampire," I nodded in response.

For a while we stayed silent, lost in our own thoughts. And then I noticed her drenched clothes as she shivered in the cold. As if, to prove the point, she gave a sneeze as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. I immediately headed upstairs, gesturing her to follow me. Upon entering my room, the first thing I did was to discover a clean pair of clothes which weren't too big for her.

"What are these for?" She asked, puzzled as I handed her the garments.

"You have to change or you'll get sick," I said, thinking that it was obvious.

Her cheeks took on a slight pinkish hue as she shook her head at my offer, "I'll just go back to my dorms."

"It's still raining too heavily outside. And the prefects will be patrolling by now," I pointed out absentmindedly as I headed for the door, "After you change you can take my bed."

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking more bewildered than anything, which seemed peculiar to me. I honestly didn't see why she was being so hesitant about it.

"Yes, I need to talk to Kaname-sama anyway." I said before closing the door behind me. Kaname-sama had appointed me to be responsible for Misaki Chiyoku. So I couldn't let her fall victim to disease, or he wouldn't be very happy.

I walked down the stairs, aiming a glance at the clock in the Common Room and deduced that the classes would be ending soon enough. That was good; the faster I transferred this information to Kaname- sama, the better. It would be best if he could figure out a way to keep her away from the cruelty of Vampires. After today, I had witnessed her brave front- her mask- crack; and realized just how fragile it really was.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think? Am I total sucker at portraying the handsome Model? Please let e know through a REVIEW. And thankyou for sparing that minute or so to give this chapter a try. I apologize if you thought it was monotonous or awkward...but building up to a ShikixOC takes time, you know? Also, Shiki had to stop thinking of her as a 'Human' and more as a 'GIRL' :P And he's too dense to just do that on his own :P_

_All the same, if there's any complaints you might have, then honestly Gomen Nasai! (I'm very sorry)_

_-B O N-chan_


	8. Pocky

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! I hope you are all doing well. Very sorry for having this chapter out a little late. I woke up with the worst cold I've had in a decade, twisted my knee when I went to math tutor, got paint all over myself in art class and ended up having a fever. Wonderful day, wasn't it?_

_Anyways, lots of thanks to __**FeistyFilly14, Peachie-Trishie, raina05 and im a kitty that luvs sweets**__. I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter. You don't know how much your reviews mean to me!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our Lady B-O-N-B-O-N

* * *

_Bloodline…a ShikixOC fanfiction_

_Chapter Eight: Pocky_

* * *

Japanese Translations:

*Yoroshiku: Nice to Meet You

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Shiki?"

"Hai, Kaname-sama."

"This is…interesting. But you shouldn't have let her out on her own." The voice drawled out slowly.

"My deepest apologies, Kaname-sama."

I grimaced sleepily, silently cursing the voices that were interrupting my slumber. What did a girl have to do to get some sleep around here? But it was only after a while that I realized that the voices were _very_ out of place. My eyes flashed open instantly and I found myself staring at the backs of two vampires. When I tried to move my right, it resulted in a flash of blinding pain, whereas my left arm was bandaged and literally incapacitated. I gasped slightly at the sudden flash of pain. The cause was probably because I had tripped and tumbled down a full flight of stairs somewhere in town, while running away from Isane. Stupid stairs.

"Shiki, she's awake," I heard an emotionless voice beside me and turned to face the blonde female vampire- Rima Touya. As I stared back and forth between the three vampires staring at me awkwardly, all the events of the previous night returned to me. The reaction was immediate. I could feel my cheeks growing hotter as I stared sheepishly at the audience.

"Misaki- san, I hope you're feeling well enough to talk?" Kaname asked, smiling with what _looked_ like kindness. Wow, I thought, Doesn't really beat around the bush does he? Without hesitation I nodded to say yes. The sooner I got it over with, the better.

Our conversation lasted for about an hour, and by the end of it, my throat felt soar. The red eyed pureblood had extracted every smidge of details from me, including the time, which I had just realized I had gotten completely wrong.

Considering the fact that it was exceptionally dark because of the thunderstorm, I had thought that my meeting with Isane had been around 10 o' clock or so, and that was my exact reply when Kuran had asked the question. However, I was beyond befuddled when Shiki commented that I had arrived at the Night Dorms at around 8 and fallen asleep about half an hour later.

Blinking in confusion, I looked out at through the windows at the sky. It was still impeccably dark which made me wonder at the time.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"3 am," Shiki replied, in his usual impassive manner.

"I should….get back to my dorm," I said, staring at Kuran-senpai inquiringly.

In response, the brown haired vampire shook his head, "You can spend the night here. Shiki will take you back to your dorm in the morning where you can rest for the day."

"I have class tomorrow," I said, frowning.

"You won't need to go. The Chairman will inform the teachers of your absence," He replied before leaving without an answer. I decided that I really didn't like Kaname Kuran. He seemed more like the I-love-myself type and he always had that proud air around him, which really didn't fare well with me.

"I'll let you rest," I saw Shiki standing by the doorway with Rima. Against my will, I nodded and watched as he closed the door leaving me in the pitch black darkness. I was once again in his room, lying in his bed. It almost felt like déjà vu.

* * *

I sighed, opening my eyes for the tenth time. That's what happened when you slept at eight. Sitting up, I uttered a frustrated sigh. I had counted the seconds on the clock and it had only been half an hour. I couldn't even get a wink of sleep.

I had stayed up the past half hour, reminiscing about my arrival at Night Academy Dorms. Every time I thought about how I had assaulted Shiki in my moment of madness, I felt like hitting myself. Even as depressed as I had been, I had had no right to just _hug_ him as if he was my best friend! I was surprised he hadn't pushed me away.

And yet, a small part of me was happy. A small part that I couldn't deny, was really overjoyed that he hadn't pushed me away. Hadn't just termed me as a mentally ill person with dire need of immediate treatment. Well, he might have, but he certainly hadn't shown it. Try as I might, I couldn't overrule that side of me which I defined as being insane.

Deciding finally that I wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep, and that it was futile to even try, I lifted the blanket that covered me and got up from bed. Looking down at myself, I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before- my clothes. I was wearing a Midnight Blue full sleeve T-shirt which was several sizes too large for me. It was the same case with my pajamas which were rolled up to stop at my foot.

I realized that they were the clothes that Shiki had so kindly lent me since I was obviously drenched and delirious at the time. Thinking that they were actually quite comfortable, I walked out of the room, the sudden light of the Common room blinding me. As I made my way towards the descending staircase, I felt someone staring at me. Turning around, I noticed six pairs of eyes staring at me with the exception of Kaname Kuran. I had completely forgotten that the Night Class's class had already ended.

As 12 curious eyes now stared at me, I had absolutely no idea what to do. _Uh-Oh._

Luckily Ichijou came to my rescue.

"Misaki-san! Weren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked pleasantly as if I wasn't some crackpot who came in the middle of the night drenched and delirious.

"I couldn't…uh…get any sleep," I said awkwardly. But I swear, at that moment I could have hugged Ichijou, but that might not have been appropriate seeing as there were six vampires staring at me.

"Ah…Of course," The blonde boy continued warmly, "Why don't you come down and sit with us then?"

The reaction was immediate, yet very subtle. I watched, as all the vampires eyes shifted to land on Ichijou, with the exception of Shiki, who simply went back to eating a piece of Pocky. Their expressions were impassive, like Shiki's was most of the time, but even I could tell that each contained a hidden message which probably ran along the lines of 'What-the-hell-are-you-thinking-inviting-the-crazy-human-to-sit-with-us?' I didn't blame them; I was shocked too.

"O..kay," I managed to agree on time, and descended the stairs while all the while being able to feel the stares burning holes through me.

Once I was downstairs, I walked past the various vampires and sat beside a beaming Ichijou. He almost seemed like the Chairman in a way, though I believed that Ichijou behaved a million times more maturely.

"Misaki-san, why don't I introduce you to everyone?" Ichijou asked brightly.

My response was to simply nod.

"Okay…so from left to right," The blonde vampire announced brightly, "Rima Touya, Shiki Senri, myself, Kain Akatsuki, Aidou Hanabusa and Ruka Souen." He pointed to each person as he said their names.

At the far end was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes- a shade darker than Shiki's. She sat beside Shiki, copying his action of staring at a magazine while occasionally popping a Pocky into his mouth.

I didn't like it. Don't ask me why, because, honestly, I didn't even know it myself. But the sight of Shiki obediently eating from the blonde vampire's hand really wrenched something in my heart. Forcing myself to ignore the strange emotion, I turned my attention to the other vampires.

Kain Akatsuki was a boy with ochre colour hair. It could be orange, but the actual colour was a shade lighter. He had pale skin and a casual expression on his face.

Aidou Hanabusa- platinum blonde hair with clear blue eyes which matched Shiki's. If I recalled correctly, he had been a major playboy, according to Isane. The sudden memory of Isane, wrenched something in my heart once again, as I forced myself to ignore it.

Ruka Souen was a girl with immense beauty. In fact, she sort of reminded me of Rosalie, with her perfect figure and hair. The colour of her hair was truly unique- the lightest shade of brown with only a slight tinge of pink. Her expression seemed to scream out utter dislike towards me.

All of them were dressed casually, in normal clothes. And even then, I felt self conscious of myself in pajamas. Shiki, I was sure, would be able to pass off as a model in my current clothes, as would the rest of them. It was somewhat demeaning to be in the shadow of their extreme beauty.

"Yoroshiku*," I murmured quietly, turning back to Ichijou, whose eyes were on a book.

"La Corda D'oro?" I asked, despite myself. I watched as Ichijou's brilliant green eyes appeared from behind the familiar manga as he smiled down at me.

"You've read it?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yup," I nodded happily, "I love mangas." I said, feeling truly comfortable for the first time in the Night Class dorms. Ichijou was a life saver.

"Favourite character?" He asked, smiling.

"Len Tsukimori," I answered, returning the smile, when a sudden fact hit me, "You know….he looks a lot like.." I trailed off thoughtfully.

"Kiryuu-kun?" The green eyed boy asked, his eyes filled with laughter.

"Uh-huh," I nodded. The striking resemblance had never really occurred to me before. My train of thought was interrupted, at that moment, by an indignant snort from across the room.

I shifted my gaze to see Ruka, as Kain talked to her quietly, as if trying to calm her down. I turned away, acting as if I hadn't heard, so as not to provoke anyone. An awkward silence descended upon everyone as we all just stayed still for a while, until Ichijou came to the rescue once again.

"You must be hungry," He asked, looking at me, seeming unaffected by the tense atmosphere, "Shiki, you shouldn't be eating without offering any to our guest." He said as a mischievous glint lit up in his eyes. That did not bode well.

"Pocky?" I stared up the stick of candy in front of me and blinked a few times. Shiki held it up in front of me, his expression impassive as always, in fact, his face displayed something that could be taken as boredom or drowsiness.

But the one thing that really confused me, was the way he was holding up the Pocky. There was obviously no way I could eat it myself seeing as my right hand hurt like hell, and my left hand was literally useless. Shiki held the candy directly right in front of my face as if I was supposed to eat it from his hands. Three words-

What. The. Hell.

Glancing at it for a while, and noticing everyone's stares directed at me, I managed to lean forward and take a bite out of it, savoring its sweet taste. I had really come to like Pocky- it was absolutely delicious.

Before the situation could get anymore awkward for me, thankfully, Kaname Kuran entered the room. He came directly towards me to inform me.

"You can return to your Dorm now," His frozen smile remained on his face as he turned around, "Shiki." Was all he needed to say, and the auburn haired vampire was up.

Five minutes later, after spending the entire journey in silence, we found ourselves at my dorm room. Extracting the key with some difficulty, I opened the door, with Shiki flanking me.

One step. That was all that was needed. I had taken only one step inside before something came at me. My eyes widened as small sharp claws came towards me, and the next minute I could feel sticky liquid oozing out of the cut. Putting my hands up to it unconsciously, I took a little sample and put it before my eyes.

Blood.

* * *

_A/N: Ohhhh…cliffy :P Sorry about that, but you know I update every other day. __All the same, forgive me if this chapter was boring. It was sort of a filler. Next chapter will be where a lot of things are revealed! __So please tell me your thoughts in a REVIEW._

_Also, the manga mentioned is 'La Corda D'oro' or 'Kin'iro no Corda'. And seriously, google 'Len Tsukimori'- the dude looks SO MUCH like Zero, it's creepy. :P_

_P.S. I personally thought the Pocky Incident was cute :P But maybe that's just me. Did you think Shiki was OOC? I really hope not; I thought it was okay, since, you know, Ichijou told him to do it and he wouldn't deny. Plus, her arms were literally useless, y'know? :P Please let me know your opinion!_

_-B O N-chan_


	9. Betrayal

_A/N: Hello again everyone! A million thanks to __**FeistyFilly14, Peachie-Trishie, XxKaminari-TsubasaXx, PinkY, raina05, im a kitty that luvz sweets **__and **finalhearts824 **for their wonderful and encouraging reviews._

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our Lady B-O-N-B-O-N

* * *

_Bloodline…a ShikixOC fanfic_

_Chapter IX: Betrayal_

* * *

It came at me again. This time, aiming for my face. I couldn't move. Even though my brain was screaming at me to run, it had lost all connections with my leg, as they just stuck to the ground as if frozen, preparing me for my demise. As the claws came closer, my eyes closed automatically. My hands came up before me.

But the impact never came. For a second, I thought I saw a bright light through my closed eyelids.

I opened my eyes just a crack, and discovering nothing harmful in sight, opened them fully. I turned around to look at Shiki.

He was shocked.

His eyes didn't pop out and his mouth didn't fall. No, his facial expression suffered no differences except for the slightest widening of his eyes and the fact that he was very still. But he was emanating huge waves of shock, which was evident even to me. I knew at first glance that it was _not_ a good sign.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what to expect.

He didn't answer. But my question seemed to break him out of his reverie.

He blinked twice, and approached me. He went further from my position, and squatted down to observe something.

In my sudden surprise, I had almost forgotten that there was something that was intent on my death. Forcing my legs to move forward, I knelt down beside the auburn haired boy and witnessed the most disgusting sight I had seen in my life.

Lying lifelessly before me was the largest bat I had ever seen. But it didn't end there; oh no. There was a gaping hole where it's chest should have been while its entire body was blood spattered. A few chunks of flesh and what had once been a stomach, lay torn and spattered around it, dismantled from the rest of the body. The salty and metallic stench of blood lingered everywhere, and it was literally making me sick to the stomach.

"Vampire.." I heard Shiki murmur beside me.

"Don't tell me you guys can morph into bats as well," I put my palm over my mouth, struggling against the urge to puke all over the place.

"No…but this bat…doesn't smell right," He replied in a low voice.

I shifted my confused glance towards him, but he didn't move his eyes from the mutated bat and remained silent. I decided against pressing him for answers. It was clear enough that he was confused himself.

"How did you make such a mess with just a whip?" I changed the subject.

This time he turned to look at me; and his gaze held as much confusion as it had previously.

"I didn't." He replied.

I could do nothing but frown. I may not have seen how it died, but there was no one else who could have possibly killed it. And obviously, the bat hadn't combusted by itself.

"What do you mean by 'I didn't'?" I tried again.

"I didn't kill it," He said, still giving me that look, "You did."

For a few seconds all I could do was stare. He didn't _look_ like he was kidding. And he was smart enough to know that was _not_ the time to be kidding. So what the hell did he mean by saying that I killed the freakin' mutated bat?

"_I _killed a mutated _bat_?" I asked sarcastically, trying to show him just how ridiculous it sounded.

"Yes." He said simply.

I didn't even have the breath to argue anymore. The disgusting stench was really getting to me. Standing up, I made my way towards the door and walked out into the hallway. Shiki, understanding my motive, came out after me; but he didn't stop. He continued walking ahead of me to God knows where.

Upon noticing this, I ran to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curiously, thinking that we were probably going back to Night Class Dorms.

"To the Chairman's office," The blue eyed vampire replied.

"What did you mean by saying that I was the one who killed it?" I asked, returning to our previous subject.

He stayed silent for a while, before he decided to answer.

"I don't exactly know what happened," He began, "But when you put your hand forward to shield yourself….there was this light. And then, it was dead." He said, frowning, thinking that it didn't make sense.

I had previously concluded the light to be a figment of my imagination, but since Shiki had seen it, clearly it was true. But the rest of the story I wasn't so sure of. There could be no way that I had killed the bat; I hadn't even laid a finger on it.

"Why me.." I murmured with an small exasperated sigh.

The two of us walked very quietly for a while, me with my palm still covering my right cheek.

"Can you walk a little farther away from me?" I heard Shiki's familiar voice and turned to look at him. It was still quite dark outside, but I could make out a slight tinge of red in the midst of the clear blue of his eyes. I stepped away from, putting a few more feet's distance between us as I realized that he could probably smell the blood from my cheek.

At that moment I realized that I had forgotten to ask him the most elementary question. How stupid was I?

"So you drink human blood?" I asked, as we came out of the Sun Dorms and into the open air. After being exposed to the hideous stench of blood in my stuffy room, it felt very good to be outside. I wondered how it had smelled to Shiki; though I doubted that it was different from mine, since he hadn't looked like he was tempted. But then again, he was very good at hiding his feelings.

"No," He replied, raising his voice a little so that I could hear from this distance, "We have blood tablets which, when dissolved in water, turn into artificial blood." He informed me, as we arrived at the steps that led up to the Chairman's room. By now I had deduced that the Chairman already knew about the existence of Vampires and the fact that they were studying in an ordinary High School. But I wasn't so sure whether he was still in his office at this time of the Night. It was almost dawn.

But judging from the way the auburn haired vampire didn't hesitate to go up, I concluded that he could probably smell Kaien Cross in the room or something.

Having walked upstairs, Shiki opened the double doors to enter the Chairman's office. And that was when I realized that they had been expecting us.

Kaname Kuran, Ichijou Takuma, Rima Touya and Aidou Hanabusa – all four were present in the room along with the Chairman; and as we entered, they all stood up from their seats. I could only stare in surprise as I followed Shiki into the office. The auburn haired boy had his usual monotonous expression plastered on his face, as he stood beside me. All the people standing before us had grave expressions on their faces.

I honestly felt like someone who was doing a part in a play without even reading the script. But I had to admit; I was a little comforted by the fact that Shiki was on my side, literally.

"What happened, Shiki?" The brown haired pureblood inquired.

The blue eyed vampire beside me launched into his tale, reporting everything we had just been through in his blank voice as Kaname Kuran listened silently and seriously.

"Rima, Aidou; go take a look at this bat. Remove it from sight before any Day Class students notice it," The red eyed vampire commanded once Shiki had finished.

"What could have caused such a mutation?" Ichijou asked thoughtfully.

"It was probably made to drink the blood of a vampire."

"What?" The blonde asked, surprise written all over his face.

Kaname only nodded gravely thinking deeply about something, as the two vampires left to complete their assigned job. I could only shudder at the thought of what lay in wait for them.

"Misaki-san," The dull red eyes of the pureblood looked straight into mine, "Are you sure you had no knowledge of the vampire world before the attack by the Level E?"

"Yes," I replied staring back into his cold eyes with an expression just as cold.

Even a fool could see that he didn't trust me; but he had no proof whatsoever to prove otherwise.

He continued to stare at me; as if his stare could get the truth out of me even though I knew that what I had just said was the plain and transparent truth.

"Very well," He finally said, turning away, "Please use this," He handed me a white handkerchief, probably to cover my cut.

Taking it from his hand suspiciously, I used it to dab at the blood softly so as not to trigger any pain, aiming a glance at Shiki from the corner of my eye. He didn't show any visible reaction; but I could see a small tinge of violet in his eyes.

"Misaki-san," I turned around to my name being called once again and was met with the grave eyes of the Chairman, "Did Hamano-san _tell_ you anything specific? Anything you didn't understand?" He asked.

I stared at him confusedly thinking over my conversation with her, "No…"

He sighed lightly, as if he had really been expecting something. But I didn't have time to ponder his strange question because thinking of Isane had brought something to my mind.

"Chairman, can you give something to Isane's mother for me?" I inquired.

"Yes, but what is it that you want to give?" He said, looking confused.

I extracted something from the pocket of my jeans- the little package that Isane had given to me. Of course I had changed before returning to my dorms. Thankfully, my clothes had dried by then.

"She asked me to give this to her mother," I explained.

That was when I noticed something. The pureblood, Kaname Kuran was staring at the package in a queer way and so was the Chairman. In fact, they almost looked…hopeful. Okay, this was officially weird.

"Is something…wrong?" I asked them, frowning.

"No, no," The Chairman amended, before taking the parcel from me, "I assure you, this will reach her mother." He told me.

I had never doubted that it would, in the first place. But looking at his expression now, I was having second thoughts. I glanced at Ichijou, and by his expression, knew that he was just as confused as I was.

"Misaki-san, you can return to your dorm now; Aidou and Rima should be done by now," I heard the familiar voice of Kaname Kuran. Once I saw his expression, it struck me as strange too. Though his face was carefully blank, I could see it in his eyes that he was actually….relieved?

I was thoroughly confused by how they were acting but I decided that it was just my imagination. Nodding in reply, I left the room, still confused about what had just happened. I had taken only a few steps towards my dorm when I realized that I had left the blood stained handkerchief back in the office when I had put it down for a while soon after the bleeding had stopped.

Thinking I should at least wash it for ruining it in the first place, I turned back towards the door.

"It seems Hamano-san has done well," I heard the muffled voice of Kaname Kuran from in the room. And that was what alerted me. I pressed my ear against the door, straining to hear what they were talking about.

"Yes; it's a shame she was turned into a vampire," This time it was the repenting voice of the Chairman.

"Kaname; why is that old necklace so important so as to endanger the lives of two humans?" Ichijou's voice came out just as confused as I was.

"This locket holds powers beyond one's wildest imaginations. It seems our enemy was searching for this. But now that it is in our possession, he has lost," Kaname's victorious voice rang out, "We were right to target Hamano-san and Misaki-san."

"So that's why Misaki-san could kill the bat," Ichijou surprisingly sounded sad.

"Yes, probably," Kaname replied, "Good job, Shiki."

That was the last straw.

I opened the door forcefully, trying not to choke on the tears that were threatening to demean me. As soon as I had entered, everyone looked up at me, all holding different expression. Kaname and Shiki looked unnaturally calm whereas Ichijou and Kaien Cross looked overwhelmed and shocked.

"Misaki-san…I'm extremely sorry if-" The brown haired boy began, not even looking a bit sorry.

"I told you before not to say things you don't mean," I said, cutting him off, glaring with true hatred.

"You know, since I met you guys I've had nothing but respect for you. I thought you were _good_. But clearly, I was wrong. You will do anything to get your hands on power. You're nothing but bloodsucking monsters who destroyed the life of an innocent human," I said to Kaname Kuran whose expression remained a careful blank.

"And you," I began, turning to Shiki. Somehow, I couldn't force myself to glare at him as I had done with the pureblood, "You….Shiki…I trusted you." I said, meaning it.

"I thought you were my friend," My voice was literally shaking now, "But clearly, I can't trust anyone without getting betrayed." I gave a humorless chuckle.

And then I turned around….and left.

* * *

_A/N: Hello once again everyone. How are you all doing? Disappointed that it was a bat instead of Isane? Sorry, but Isane comes in later. :P I actually got this idea when a bat attacked me on Saturday while I was writing Chapter 8 :P Thought this was a crappy chapter? I really hope not; but take pity on me because it's my birthday tomorrow! So please leave me a present in the form of a REVIEW._

_-B O N-chan_


	10. Kidnapped: Part I

_A/N: Konnichiwa-minna san. Only 4 reviews for the last chapter? Really? Was it that bad? If you thought so, please give me some suggestions on improvements I could make. I didn't even get any wishes for my birthday T.T Anyways, lots of thanks to my reviewers **Peachie-Trishie, im a kitty that luvz sweets, FeistyFilly14 and KikI.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our-Lady-B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline….A Vampire Knight fanfic_

_ShikixOC_

_Chapter Ten: Kidnapped: Part I_

* * *

"Kyaa!"

"Wild-senpai!"

"Idol-senpai!"

"Shiki-senpai!"

I uttered a groan of annoyance as a few screaming girls ran past me towards the hordes of fans stationed around the gates. To be honest, I really felt like screaming at them to get a life. Sure the Night Class boys looked good; but they were utter jerks on the inside. I knew that from firsthand experience.

As I walked by the huge procession of fan girls, my eyes landed on something. Cerulean eyes met my brown ones, as I returned it with the coldest glare I could muster. He didn't seem even the least bit swayed as he only stared back at me squarely. And why should he be? He had used me ; pretended to be my friend just for the sake of getting his hands on a necklace.

_I hate you Shiki Senri. I loathe you; despise you! _I tried to send him the message through my glare. I was angry at him, to the point of wanting to see him hurt the way he had hurt me.

I had thought I could trust him. But he had only betrayed my trust. I should have known better; but I had really thought he was a good person; that he was my friend. But no, I could have no real friends could I? I didn't even know why it hurt me so much; the feeling of being betrayed wasn't exactly new to me.

But it seemed that no matter how many times it happened; the intensity of the pain just never decreased. Looking away from his steady gaze, I turned to glare at Kaname Kuran as a string of foul profanities presented themselves in my mind. He didn't look back at me; of course not; but I knew that he could sense it. Giving them a final icy stare, I turned to leave.

It had been almost a week since the incident at the Chairman's office. Ever since then, I hadn't uttered a word to any of the vampires. It was always the same routine; every evening when the Night Class would pass through the gates, I would glare daggers at Shiki and Kuran. The result was always the same- Shiki would just look back impassively while Kuran would ignore me.

It seemed that whatever powers that necklace had was all the source of it. Ever since the mutated bat had attempted to assault me a week ago, all the attacks had stopped. Everything was just going as usual now, though there were still searches going on for Isane. But the police were giving up; and Chairman had given the letter that Isane had attached to the locket; which was meant for her mother.

So now everything was back to normal. After their daily schedule of worshipping the Night Class like Gods, the Day class students would usually be out in town buying dresses, shoes and what not for the upcoming Winter Dance. So the Academy was usually empty during the evenings, during which time I liked to take walks around the place. Of course I was mostly alone. Sometimes Yuuki, Zero or Sayori would come with me but that was rare. After Isane had been kidnapped, Shiki had been my only companion. Now with him gone as well, I was completely alone.

A soft tap on my door brought me back to the real world, as I got off the bed wondering who on earth could have been at my door. I was practically invisible; save for the occasional hate mail which still didn't fail to show up at my door. As I opened the door slowly, I was met with the sight of an overly excited Yuuki and a bored looking Zero. There was also another person. My eyes narrowed considerably as I realized who it was.

Ichijou.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply, my question directed at the blonde vampire.

"Now, now Misaki-san, I promise I had no idea what Kaname was planning," He raised his hands in surrender as he smiled at me.

"As if I care," I said bitterly, "What are doing here? Or do you want me to be Kuran's toy again?"

Yuuki was looking extremely unsettled while Zero only stared impassively. He didn't like Kuran; that much was obvious, so he was probably enjoying my lack of respect towards the pedophile.

"No, no…uh…Chiyoku-san, we only came to ask you to come shopping with us," Yuuki laughed nervously as Ichijou nodded to back her up.

"I'm not going," I said, attempting to close the door.

"Come on, Chiyoku-san, please?" The brown haired girl pleaded, "You don't need to buy anything. You can just help me shop," She compromised stopping the door from shutting.

"Sorry Yuuki-chan, but I really don't know anything about dresses. Go with Sayori-san," I said in a blank tone. I really wasn't in the mood to buy dresses.

"Please, Chiyoku-san?" Yuuki tried one more time, her eyes widening innocently in silent plea.

I sighed exasperatedly, "Fine."

A wide smile formed itself on her face as she told me excitedly to get ready quickly. I put on the first clothes I could find and tied my hair into a high ponytail, not feeling like bothering with the tangles it was already caught in.

I could tell by Yuuki's expression that she was disappointed that I didn't put any effort to dress decently, but she decided against voicing her opinion. As the four of us left the school building, I could see Yagari-sensei guarding the gates. He gave Zero and Yuuki envious stares.

Ever since the attack at my dorm, security had been slightly heightened to ensure the protection of Day Class students; not that it was needed now that Kuran had his precious jewel. We walked along the empty road towards the now bustling town. It was so different from the first time I had seen it, that I actually found it hard to believe that this was the same place I had been attacked by a Level E, where Isane had been kidnapped, and where she had conversed with me as a vampire.

As I walked past the alleyway where I had once spoken to Isane, I felt a slight chill run through me. It felt as if someone was watching me. Looking around, I found no one, and simply deemed it as my overactive imagination. Everywhere there were people, a mixture of the residents of the Academy and numerous Cross Academy students, though I saw no one from the Night Class.

When I had thought about it, I realized that Ichijou really wasn't supposed to be here. In fact, this was the time for the Tsuki Dormitory students to be in class. So what on earth was he doing here? And that was when the realization hit me.

As we entered a crowded shop filled with squealing Day Class students, I went to Yuuki and told her to excuse me for a while so that I could talk to Ichijou. She was unwilling, but she finally agreed, whereas the blonde vampire feigned confusion. We had to run out because any idea of privacy was nonexistent among the fan girls. But once we had arrived at a secluded area, he was immediately grave, which meant that he knew I had figured it out.

"Why did Kuran send another stalker?" I asked, getting straight to the point, fuming in anger. My sense of respect for him had completely disappeared.

"_Stalking_ is a strong word Misaki-san…" He trailed off sheepishly.

"Quit fooling around, okay? You have your precious locket that's more important than a person's life, so why is he spying-" And that was when it set in.

The blonde haired vampire sighed as if to say that my thought had been correct.

"He thinks I'm a spy…" I said thoughtfully, wondering how on earth he could have come to that conclusion.

"Yes, he believes that-" The blonde haired boy began.

"-I knew about vampires before coming to this Academy..?" I asked, giving him a look that could say only ask if the pureblood had lost his mind, "What kind of a moron is he?" I asked aloud. Had he come to that conclusion just because I had repelled the bat? But he had said it himself, that the necklace's power was the one that triggered the reaction.

"It's because of your blood.." Takuma Ichijou replied in a way that told me not to take offense.

"What's wrong with my blood?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. As far as I knew I had normal O positive blood; at least that was what the doctor told me.

"You see, your blood has a _mixed_ smell. Mostly, it smells human…but it has a vampire like edge to it," He tried to explain but only succeeded in confusing me more.

"So I'm what? Half human, half vampire?" I asked, trying to simplify it for my slow brain.

The green eyed vampire thought about it for a while before shaking his head, "Half is too much. I would say maybe a quarter …or one fifth of your blood…is vampire," He said slowly, frowning as he was in deep thought.

"And that is because…?" I asked, searching for an explanation.

"A distant relation…maybe an ancestor….who might have been Vampire…Level C or D, perhaps," He trailed of thoughtfully, "It's not new…but it's rare." He ended.

"So why do I need to be stalked even I _did_ know about vampires?" I asked, returning to the point.

"Uh…Yuuki-chan was adamant in wanting to bring you shopping," He said, this time, sounding sheepish.

My eyes narrowed considerably. So Kuran wanted to stalk Yuuki and not me.

"I'll tell you now, I did not know anything about vampires before I saw that Level E. If my family ever had a vampire relation, then I assure you, they are trying to drown out that history, if it hasn't been forgotten already," I told him, my voice a careful blank, and turned around to leave, "And by the way, next time that coward wants to say something, tell him to come by himself." I added in a warning tone.

And that was when it attacked us. Ichijou seemed to notice it a split second before as I found him in front of me within a split second deflecting it with a sword faster than my eyes could trace.

"I was just having some fun," A small cheerful voice rang out. It sounded so sadistic, I could feel a chill running down my spine.

It wasn't dark yet, no; but the sun was setting. Everything was covered in golden as the sun's last rays set in. As I kept my eyes trained on the source of the small voice, a figure emerged from the darkness.

It was a little girl. She had her golden hair tied in pigtails and her pale face and clear blue eyes expressed an inhuman kind of beauty. Even through her innocent smile, I could sense the true sadistic intent that lay beneath. I took a single step back, and felt someone behind me.

Almost as soon as I felt the presence, a hand forced it's tight grip on my shoulder as I froze on the spot. I could feel a something sharp grazing the skin of my throat. Even without looking, I could tell that they were fangs.

* * *

N A R R A T O R ' S P O V (A/N: Sorry, But it was necessary.)

"We're going to borrow her for a while, but don't worry, we'll try to make sure that at least we can return her body," The small blonde girl gave a small sadistic chuckle as she stared at an appalled Ichijou, "Please don't follow. I'm sure that you wouldn't want us to drink all of her blood," She chuckled again, and with one straight leap she was at the roof of a building along with her partner who still had her fangs at Chiyoku's throat.

"Goodbye," She said with a small dimpled smile before they were gone.

* * *

_A/N: Any comments, suggestions, constructive criticism or praise can be left in the form of a very appreciated REVIEW. Thanks for sparing that minute to read the chapter._

_-B O N-chan_


	11. Kidnapped: Part II

_A/N: Lots of thanks to __**XxKaminari-TsubasaxX, Peachie-Trishie, Yami Jisei, im a kitty that luvz sweets, vampire-ninjas-ohmy, BabyLuvs2Write, finalhearts824 and Feistyfilly14**__ for their awesome reviews._

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our-Lady-B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline….a Vampire Knight fan fiction_

_ShikixOC_

_Chapter Eleven: Kidnapped: Part II_

* * *

N A R R A T O R ' S P O V

"Ichijou, tell me the _exactly_ what you were talking about at the time of the attack," The brown haired pureblood said in a firm voice as he sat on the sofa looking exceptionally calm. Shiki Senri, Kaname Kuran and Ichijou Takuma were currently seated at the Chairman's office with the Chairman himself, as they discuss how to proceed further.

"I was telling her about the..uh…abnormality of her blood," The blonde vampire in question looked uncomfortable, "She replied that she didn't know anything about our existence and neither did her family..and then she said 'Next time the coward wants to ask me something, tell him to do it himself,' or something of the sort," He ended hesitantly looking at the impassive face of Kaname Kuran. He was not specially known for his kindness towards people who disrespected him.

"I see," The brown haired vampire replied, making no comment, " And did they mention any particular place they might be holding her captive?" He asked thoughtfully.

"No...I don't recall anything of the sort," Ichijou replied, still looking worried. He had allowed her to get kidnapped from right under his nose, and he didn't even know where to find her.

Kaname gave no reply as he continued to sit silently in the sofa as all the other vampires surrounding him mimicked his expression.

"The alleyway," A voice broke through the silence.

Everyone raised their heads to stare at the auburn haired male who had spoken up.

"What are you talking about, Shiki?" Ichijou Takuma asked, looking confused.

Shiki turned his apathetic and expressionless face towards his friend and replied in his usual emotionless voice, "The alleyway where she met Hamano-san could lead us to where they're keeping her."

"But wouldn't it lead to a dead end?" Kaien Cross asked with a frown.

"No, Shiki's right," The dark haired pureblood eyed Shiki, "Had Hamano-san been thirsting for blood, she could not have waited in that alley for Misaki-san all day without attacking someone."

"So you're saying, they've been hiding in the nearby town all along?" Ichijou asked, looking horrified that they had been at such close proximity.

"It would explain how the bat got inside school grounds," The grave looking Chairman commented.

"Yes," Kaname Kuran agreed, nodding lightly.

For a while, everyone remained quiet, as they were absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Shiki, you will have to ascertain if your theory is true," Kaname finally concluded, his eyes landing firmly on the auburn haired boy.

In response, Shiki nodded to accept, and was dismissed, while the three others discussed further matters.

"Shiki, what happened?" Rima Touya's questioning eyes followed the cerulean eyed boy as he entered the Moon Dorms alone.

"I have to find out if they're keeping her, where I thought," He replied, sitting down beside his blonde haired friend, his expression just as emotionless as hers.

The blonde model's eyes narrowed considerably as she understood what he meant, "Why you?" She asked, disagreeing with the pureblood's choice. She was worried, no doubt, about Shiki.

Ever since that human girl had arrived at the academy, he hadn't been left in peace. He was always exhausted due to having followed her around all day. She was constantly getting herself into trouble, and he would end up having to rescue her. She had even accused him of lying after he had saved her so many times. And finally, just when they thought it was over, she had gotten herself kidnapped.

It wasn't that Rima bore any personal grudge against the human girl. She was less trouble to all of them than Yuuki Cross, but she was giving Shiki all the trouble. And Rima, being his friend, could not fathom why the pureblood constantly assigned Shiki to be in charge of her when he had so many others in his power.

"Because I'm the only one who knows where it is," The crystal blue eyed vampire replied, getting up from his seat. It was time for him to go.

His blonde haired partner wanted to ask why he couldn't just tell someone else where it was; but she refrained herself, and watched as Shiki disappeared into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile….

C H I Y O K U ' S P O V

Even in unconscious I could feel the throbbing at the back of my head. As I opened my eyes slowly, I gave a small groan. My head was spinning unendingly as a dark haze clouded my view. The entire right side of my body was numb with cold which was probably because of the cold floor I was lying on. It felt like I was about to get frostbite.

I tried to raise myself up slowly, and kept my eyes closed, hoping it would stop the dizziness a little. A peculiar sound reached my ears. It sounded like someone was drinking something….very noisily.

As I opened my eyes slowly, curiosity claiming me, I was met with a horrifying sight.

Before me, were the two females who had undoubtedly been the ones to kidnap me. The little girl was standing quietly, her eyes shut and a small smile on her pink lips; whereas the other person, who I realized was also a female, had her face buried at the crook of her neck.

For a second, I was confused. But it only lasted until I saw a small trail of crimson liquid running down to the cold floors. And then the realization dawned on me.

She was drinking the girl's blood.

Even while being a passive observer to the scene, I could feel a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. It felt as if I was about to throw up any second. I had been a major fan of horror movies; but even though this sight displayed such a limited amount of blood, the reality of it was what threw me off. It was completely and utterly _real._ And that was what scared me the most. Of course, that blissful smile on the little blonde girl's face was probably a factor as well.

"Come on now, my pet," The little girl's eyes opened and sent a piercing gaze through me as she uttered the words with a sift giggle, "That's enough. You don't want to scare our guest do you?" She gave another soft giggle as she patted the short platinum blonde hair of the vampire sucking her blood; hair that seemed dangerously familiar to me.

I watched silently as the taller of the vampires soundlessly moved away from the little girl, and stood up, still not turning around to face me.

"Why don't you stay here and play with our guest?" The little girl suggested with another giggle which sent shivers down my spine, "I'll go and prepare everything for our game."

I saw the taller girl give the slightest nod as the little girl's eyes flashed to mine. She gave me one of her bone chilling smiles before skipping away with a word of 'Play nice.'

As soon as she had gone, my gaze landed on the other vampire, who still hadn't turned around. I hadn't had the chance to see even a glimpse of her face, but I had a good idea as to who it might have been.

"I..sane?" I asked, unable to stop the shaking in my voice.

For a long time I got no answer. I was just on the verge of giving up on the hope that she might reply, when she decided to speak.

"You don't need to be afraid," She said, her voice ever so soft, "I won't drink your blood."

There was something in her voice. That small sad tone; which made me loathe myself. All this time, I had been selfishly thinking about how hard this had been for me; whereas Isane, the one person who hadn't deserved any of this, had gotten the worst end of the stick. She had had to struggle against the bloodlust, and even after that, she tried to help me. It was at that moment that my hatred for myself surpassed my hatred for Kaname Kuran. _I_ was the one responsible for what had happened to her. Me and no one else.

"I'm sorry, Isane," I said quietly. In those three words, I tried to put in everything I was feeling- how I knew that I was the one who should have been in her place to get bitten, that I could never repay her, how much I loathed myself, "It's all my fault." I stood up and walked towards her.

It seemed that, for once in my life, I had been able to convey my feelings. Isane turned around to look at me, as I reached her.

My arms went around her as I embraced her, uncaring about whether she would bite me or not, "I'm just so sorry." I whispered, as the tears stung my eyes. For three years, I hadn't cried, and now, after arriving at Cross Academy, suddenly it was literally a crying fest for me. I was sickened by myself.

For a second Isane was unnaturally quiet. And then I felt a small pat at the top of my head.

"You know, you should have stayed with Shiki-san. He could have protected you," She said, patting my head. For a while, I was overjoyed. The sad tone in her voice hadn't left; no, this wasn't a fairytale; but it had decreased considerably. She sounded thoughtful as she talked about Shiki.

And then the dark memory retuned.

"Sure," I said, patronizingly, moving a step backwards to get a look at her, "He would just _love_ to be my personal bodyguard wouldn't he?" I said, glaring at the floor, "He only did it under the coward's orders."

Isane sighed exasperatedly, as if she was dealing with an insistent child, "At least you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped by Aiyoku*." She murmured.

As soon as I had heard the name, my eyes narrowed. It sounded so much like mine. _Lust.*_

"You're nothing like her, Chi," Isane told me, her eyes resonating firm reassurance. I simply looked away from her gaze, trying to pretend that I hadn't been thinking what she thought I was thinking; even though we both knew I was lying.

"What does she want from me?" I asked, changing the subject, "In case she hasn't noticed, I'm not the one who has the locket; and Kuran would rather I die than give up his precious jewel."

Isane shook her head worriedly, "That's the idea. The locket is useless now."

I narrowed my eyes once again, "What do you mean the locket is useless _now_?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

She was about to answer my question, but suddenly her eyes narrowed almost to slits, "Quiet, she's coming," By she, I took it that it meant Aiyoku. Isane motioned for me to go back to my original position, as she went and sat down quite some distance from me, her hair overshadowing her face.

And within minutes arrived the queen of hell herself. She looked even more delighted than usual, a feat I had previously considered impossible.

"They've sent someone to play with me," She announced excitedly.

This did not bode well. If Kuran had sent someone for me, why on earth would he send him alone?

But Aiyoku's announcement had not ended.

"And It's that pretty red haired boy!" She added, smiling at me. As comprehension dawned on me, I gave a small gulp, in fright- not for myself, but for someone else.

Shiki.

* * *

_A/N: I've realized that no one probably reads the crappy Author's notes, but I have two REALLY important things to ask you._

_1. What do you think of Chiyoku?__ As an OC, do you think I did a good job in making her seem realistic? Is she Mary-sue in any way? Is she wimpy and girly or something similar? Because honestly, I want to make my characters strong willed and unique, so please please please tell me your opinion on this through a REVIEW or private message._

_2. Do you want a sequel?__ I know it might be too early, but I REALLY want to know, since it will affect the outcome of this story. I've put up a POLL in my PROFILE for this question, but you can leave your opinion through a REVIEW or PM as well._

_I know I'm a paranoid author, but bear with me okay, guys? I REALLY REALLY REALLY need to know your opinions on this, so please tell me. And don't forget to leave a REVIEW._

_-B O N-chan_


	12. Trap

_A/N: Lots of thanks to __**raina05 , Peachie-Trishie, Yami Jisei, im a kitty that luvz sweets, and sweetyjg **__for their great reviews._

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our-Lady-B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline….a ShikixOC fanfic_

_Chapter Twelve: Trap_

* * *

N A R R A T O R ' S P O V

It was dark; it was silent; unnaturally so. Every single sound seemed to be blocked out; as if a thick wall were separating the alleyway from the outside world.

As a single person stepped quietly, his shoes occasionally producing a squish as it collided with the damp ground, he was immediately alerted of another presence watching him.

"There's no use pretending you're not here," He stated simply in his empathic tone.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a soft giggle issued from the walls, though he had no idea where the enemy actually was.

"You know I'm here, but you don't know where," A small girl's voice replied, the sadistic intent transparently visible in her voice.

"Where are the two girls?" The auburn haired male asked directly.

"But telling you won't be any fun," came the reply, reverberating off the walls, "Why don't we play a game?"

Shiki gave no answer as he simply concentrated on finding the source of the voice, though it was in vain.

"You won't find me this way," The voice came again, "But I'll tell you what, if you can win the game, I'll give you back your precious girls."

That caught the blue eyed vampire's interest.

"What is your game?" He asked quietly, his guard up against any possible signs of surprise attacks.

"It's very simple actually; Find the girls within 24 hours and you'll win," Was the giggling reply, "Good luck!"

Before Shiki had any chance to reply, it was gone.

* * *

C H I Y O K U ' S P O V

I gave an annoyed groan and let my head fall onto my knees. It had been about half an hour since the excited Aiyoku had left to 'greet' Shiki. And ever since then, I had just been counting the seconds, tense and worried. The sadistic girl had even taken Isane away to play her 'game', so now I was stuck alone, sick with worry and without a single clue as to why I was here.

I looked around the small room, trying to distract myself from the horrendous images that were infiltrating my mind like venomous seeds. The room was absolutely empty; there was nothing at all in sight, except for the pale whitewashed walls and the cold, damp floor.

There wasn't even a door in the room; which, frankly speaking, struck me as odd, now that I had noticed it. I could distinctly remember a small door from when Aiyoku and Isane had left. Looking around now, I realized that it had simply….vanished.

Frowning, I walked around the room, dragging my hand across the walls. And that was when I felt it.

It was distinct, and had I not been being very careful, I might not have even noticed it.

A small rough bump, like the hinge of a door was what met my hand. As I kept my left hand on it, I used my right hand to touch the parts of the wall where a handle was likely to be. And I had been right.

Within minutes I had located the knob of the door and managed to open it, though with some difficulty. At one point, the fact that the door hadn't been locked, came to light in my brain, and I was under the suspicion that it may have been a set up. But my suspicion vanished as soon as I saw what was behind the door.

There was a large room, almost four times the size of where I had spent the last few hours.

As I walked further to the centre of the room, I realized that it was circular. All around me were numerous doors. Each looked exactly the same as the other. As I came to stand on the slightly heightened platform at the centre of the room, something astonishing happened.

Before I had any chance to think about taking one of the doors, they vanished. As something clicked below me, my feet lost all contact with the ground and I was falling. As the rushed past me, my heart beating extremely fast, I felt as if the fall was endless. And just I thought I had fallen into a bottomless pit, I felt the wet ground beneath me as I hit it hard.

"Ouch," I uttered a groan as a flash of pain attacked my rear. Luckily, I seemed to have fallen on something soft or else I wasn't sure I could have survived that fall. Something soft, squishy and green. Trying to decipher the substance by touch, I concluded that it was probably moss.

Trying to raise myself up, I looked around at what seemed to be a small room. It was different from the other large rooms. This one was longer and not too wide; almost like a narrow hallway. Lining the entire length of the room were hundreds of candles, which illuminated the entire room. They were all exactly the same- in size shape, height and even the exact white colour.

At the centre of the room was a single bowl. It was beautiful; a faded blue bowl with intricate designs perfect to the last detail. What struck me as odd was the fact that it was empty. The entire setting almost seemed like preparations for some kind of ancient ritual. But an empty bowl in the middle of a hundred candles was just weird.

Ignoring the strange scene, I walked forward with my heart still beating fast. I spotted something at the farthest end of the room. It looked like a small desk of some sort. As I walked forward, I saw a number of things placed haphazardly on the desk, as if someone had searched for something in a rush.

Right behind the wall was what looked like a huge poster. In fact, it looked like some sort of painting;p four paintings in fact, all arranged in a sort of square formation.

The top left painting held the picture of an old man. He was wearing a pure white robe, and in his hand was something which seemed rang a bell in my head. Oval shaped, with a large blood red pendant placed in the middle- it was a locket. It was highly possible that that was the locket that Kuran had coveted so much.

Turning my eyes to the second picture, I saw the faces of two females. One had beautiful blonde hair that reached down to her waist and a pale face with uncannily familiar blue eyes, whereas the other had burnt sienna hair just like mine. I couldn't see her face because it was scratched out completely. Both women were wearing the same white robes as the man in the first picture.

I couldn't see the third or fourth picture, because it ended at the floor. I deduced that the paintings must have reached to the floor below. Making a mental note to go downstairs next, I looked down to the desk. It was covered mostly in books lying here and there, while a pencil sat at the corner. All of the books were closed and every single one of them said 'Vampire Association Records.' Confused by the unfamiliar term, I shifted my gaze to the only open book which lay face down on the table, the words on its spine telling me that it was Volume one.

The pages were tattered and almost near to destruction, however I could not make out the small writing due to the darkness. There were several marks on the page, though, made by pencil. A lot of the lines were underlined whereas some were circled here and there.

Tearing out the marked pages of the book, I folded them and put them inside the pocket of my jeans. I turned towards the small rickety steps at the side of the room, and concluded that they must have led downstairs. Not wanting to spend my time in the eerie room any longer, I walked towards the stairs, checking each step with my feet so as to check whether they were strong enough to handle my weight.

After stepping through a few rotten steps, I had finally come downstairs unharmed. This room was, by far, the largest one I had ever seen. But it was also completely empty.

Torches lined up along the walls, quite a distance from each other, illuminated it enough for me to see the rest of the painting.

The third painting displayed the picture of all three figures. The old man stood in front of the two females , but his finger was pointed at the one with burnt sienna hair. The blonde haired girl looked furious, judging from the outraged expression on her face.

The fourth and final picture showed the brown haired girl with the necklace around her neck, a tortured expression on her face, as the blonde haired girl ran some kind of spear through her stomach.

As I stared at the peculiar images, I didn't understand most of it, but I did know that they seemed to be telling a story. What struck as fishy in was actually the fact that the brown haired girl's face was scratched out to the point beyond recognition in all of the pictures. Almost as if someone had purposefully done it out of spite or something similar.

The smallest creak in the room, coming from somewhere behind me, alerted me to the presence of something or someone else who was here with me. No sooner had I turned around, than I was thrown backwards by the force of an explosion. My back hit the wall very hard and a flash of pain tore through it.

As I struggled to move, despite the immense throbbing pain in my back, I sensed the oncoming of another attack. However, I wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Something came at me and I felt a searing pain in my left arm, and then crimson liquid was pooling everywhere.

Breathing heavily, I tried to move away, my entire body went numb. As I struggled at the foot of the steps, the dust and haze cleared away to reveal the identity of my attacker.

My eyes widened almost to the point where it hurt. As clear sky blue eyes stared at me mercilessly, my body simply froze. The same auburn hair, blue eyes, pale face.

But it seemed like he hadn't recognized me as I had, him; because the next thing I knew, he was coming at me with his blood whip waving dangerously.

"Sh-Shiki…," I could only whisper, the utter shock plainly and transparently visible in my voice.

* * *

_A/N: :O Another cliffy…sorry about that, but these last few chapter will have a few more cliffies. :P Bear with me, okay guys? I'm really relieved that my OC isn't disgusting to you, and glad that you want a sequel ^.^ But I do have another question. I was actually wondering, since I drew a picture for this story, would you like to see it? Tell me in a REVIEW, and of course leave your opinion for this chapter._

_-B O N-chan_


	13. Reunion

_A/N: Lots of thanks to __**raina05 , Feistyfilly14, Peachie-Trishie, Yami Jisei, im a kitty that luvz sweets, starry123 and Kriaseila **__for their awesome reviews._

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our-Lady-B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline….a ShikixOC fanfic_

_Chapter Thirteen: Reunion_

* * *

As the blade flashed towards me, prepared to send me into death's custody, something clicked in my brain. Having managed to move in the nick of time, I ran as fast as I could.

"Oi, what the hell are you trying to achieve?" I shouted, refraining from looking back, as I ran as far away from him as I could. To say that I was surprised would have been an understatement; I was horrified. He was trying to literally kill me, and though I was fairly well in hand to hand combat, I doubted it could ever work against vampires.

I only received a menacing growl in reply to my question, which actually sounded extremely out of place considering that it was the usually calm and impassive Shiki. What in the world was up with him?

But my luck had run out. As I continued to run for my life, the auburn haired vampire close at my heels very close to catching up, I was met by a large wall- dead end. I gave a small gulp, petrified at the thought of what might happen next. Turning around I watched as the Shiki lookalike approached me very slowly, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I flattened myself against the wall. This wasn't Shiki; I had only known him for about two weeks or less, and even I knew that he could never be like that. This lookalike was so much…like a vampire. I meant it in a bad sense. Even though I had known that Shiki was a vampire, there was never a single sign from him; sure he was thirsty whenever he was exposed to blood, but this sadistic aggression was practically nonexistent in the Shiki I knew.

I watched in shock as the vampire before erupted in laughter, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you can tell I'm not your boyfriend under a trance or something," He grinned sadistically. For a while, I was really surprised because I hadn't actually expected him to answer me. But he had halted his attack for a while as a slow grin spread out over his face.

"He's not my boyfriend," I glared at him, acting offended. That was honestly the stupidest thing I could pick out from his comment, but I needed a way to keep him busy, and I had a feeling that bantering about worthless things comically was just what I needed.

"Is that so?" He asked, his eyes displaying amusement as I nodded, feeling a little relieved inside.

"Well, why don't we see for ourselves?" He asked coming uncomfortably close, his eyes glinting with a strange glow.

This wasn't good, "What are you implying?" I asked, glaring as I tried to stop the shaking in my voice while he only got closer until his face was a few inches away from mine. Considering that the face was Shiki's, it made the whole ordeal a million times more uncomfortable; for reasons I did not want to admit at that particular moment.

"Why don't I show you?" He whispered as I could feel his sharp fangs graze the skin of my neck. I tried to get away, but on attempting it I realized that he had a firm grip around both my wrists and I was cornered against the wall.

"Get….away…from me," I said one word at a time as I struggled against his grip.

"You're stronger than the other females I've enjoyed," He commented. I could literally hear the sick humor in his voice and it made me want to hit him badly. Unfortunately, his grip on my wrists was iron clad so that attempt was completely in vain, "Maybe that's why the necklace chose you…" He grinned again.

This perked my interest immediately, "What do you mean the necklace chose me?" I glared at him with Herculean effort though deep inside I was begging God to give me a miracle.

"I could tell you….," He trailed off thoughtfully before flashing me a grin, "But I'd need payment."

I stared at him, horrified. He wanted my blood.

As I kept my gaze fixed on him, his grin never faltered- it was so different from the real Shiki. But I couldn't refuse his request. I couldn't; so far, all I knew was that Shiki was somewhere in this hellhole with Aiyoku 'playing' with him and Isane. And I was kidnapped because the necklace chose me for something which, if I knew the answer to, would probably make some sense of all this.

I gave a small gulp, shuddering. I had run out of luck. Shiki couldn't save me; not again. He had already rescued me countless times and even though I hated admitting it, I was indebted to him. He saved me from the vampires numerous times, put up with my crying fests for two weeks and hadn't pushed me away. And even though he had betrayed me, I couldn't live without acknowledging such enormous favours. I didn't want to be the damsel in distress; I didn't want to rely on him, and it looked like I was getting my wish.

I gave a light nod, to indicate that I agreed to his pact.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I prayed for this to be over soon.

A sharp flash of pain at the right side of my neck alerted me to the fact that he had bitten. As his fangs sunk slowly into my neck, I kept my eyes closed, trying not to gasp of pain. Slowly, the pain dulled as I breathed heavily, feeling nauseated at the overwhelming smell of blood and the fact that he was drinking mine in greedy gulps.

Eventually, he stopped. Extracting the fangs from my neck was another painful matter altogether.

Slowly, as I opened my eyes, keeping my palm clamped tightly over the bite, I watched as he rubbed the blood from his mouth, the impish grin still visible clearly on his face.

"Now, tell me," I glared weakly. My vision was going in and out of focus as I struggled to retain my consciousness. Considering the fact that I had just gotten my blood sucked out and hadn't eaten for at least eight hours or so, I was pretty woozy.

"And what if I don't?" He asked with a smirk again.

That made me really angry. I had previously mentioned that I was short tempered, and after being kidnapped by a vampire, being stuffed inside a closet for age and having the blood sucked out of me, I really wasn't in the mood for his games right now.

"Then I will hunt you down and personally make sure that you die an extremely painful death involving motor oil, a chainsaw and a lot of fire," I said, as my eyes flashed. Yes, I was somewhat afraid considering the fact that the Night Class had neglected to give me any anti-vampire weapon or any other means to protect myself, but he hadn't attempted an attack on me yet, so I figured putting on a brave front would be better than cowering in fear.

His amused response was to chuckle, as he attempted to answer my question.

"Has your boyfriend told you about the Crimson Battle or the Gem of Eternity?" He asked.

"No," I said, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar terms, "And he's not my boyfriend."

Ignoring my denial, he continued his story, "The Gem of Eternity, also known as the _Shinku Kyuuen*_ or_ Shinku Kyuuen no Tama*_, is the locket that Hamano gave you under the false pretense of it being a parcel for her mother."

_Yeah, I figured that much out myself, thank you very much_, I wanted to tell him with sarcasm dripping in my voice, but I refrained from doing so and simply nodded.

"The necklace holds immense even beyond the powers of a pureblood," He explained, deliberately telling me things I already knew.

Throughout my conversation, I had been struggling to stay conscious. But at one point, I almost stumbled and fell face first on to the floor. The Shiki lookalike obviously did nothing to help me, but he did speak.

"I'm sorry, we've run out of time today," He said, the sadistic grin lingering on his face.

"No," I frowned, trying to stay strong. This was the only thing I could possibly do, and I wasn't about to let the chance slip by.

"Determined little brat aren't you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. It was kind of ironic really. The actual Shiki always had that unreadable poker face whereas this guy smiled 24/7. Complete opposites.

"But I'll give you a little hand, since you gave me some of your powers," He paused allowing that to settle in, "Read about the Gem of Eternity from the pages you stole from the book," He winked before suddenly he was out of sight. I didn't know what he meant by me 'giving him my powers' but I didn't have time to think about any of it as I was losing consciousness fast.

Through my blurred vision, I could make out a figure approaching from the stairways across the room. Clear blue eyes, Maroon hair, pale face- his expression displayed the ultimate poker face and that was the only way I could tell he was Shiki.

"Misaki-san," He said in his melodic voice, increasing his pace a bit to reach me.

"Crimson…Battle," I told him, hoping that he could see the desperation in my eyes. If I fainted then I might not have been able to remember the precious facts, "Gem…of Eternity." I murmured.

He nodded, understanding that he was meant to remember the terms. And that calm nod was all I needed. A sense of security that I hadn't felt in days, took over me as my eyes closed of its own accord and my limp body fell forward. It didn't meet the cold ground.

A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around my frame, holding me up as a sense of relief washed over me. It felt weird, even in my half conscious state but for some reason, I was just too happy to care.

* * *

_A/N: Hey again everyone. I'm extremely sorry for the late update but I've been having splitting headaches that attack me at random times. So, I also apologize if this chapter was boring._

_I think I gave a * (star) after Chiyoku, the word 'lust' and Aiyoku's name in the chapter 11 or something. But in the Author's note at the end, I forgot to explain the reason. So I'm just putting it in this chapter. _

**_Japanese Translations:_**

_*Chiyoku: Blood Lust (Chi: Blood, Yoku: Lust)_

_*Aiyoku: Lust_

_*Shinku Kyuuen: Crimson Eternity_

_*Shinku Kyuuen no Tama: Sphere/ Jewel of Crimson Eternity_

_Also, I wanted to tell you guys that my updates may be slower from now on. I'm really sorry but I've been really sick and on top of that I've got loads of work to do. So, once again, I'm really sorry._

_There's also one more thing. Thanks to all your encouraging responses, once this story is finished (within 20 or so chapters) I have decided to make a sequel. However, I want to ask you if you want me to follow the ORIGINAL STORYLINE of VAMPIRE KNIGHT, as in go with the Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran arcs; or if you want me to make a different plot of my own. Also, if you want the original VK plot, then I'll be making changes to it to incorporate Shiki more into the story since they hardly show him at all in the anime. There is a poll up in my profile and you can vote there or tell me through a review or PM, however I would prefer the poll since it would help me keep track __Plot with the most votes will be the one used for the sequel. ^.^_

_And if you guys are wondering about the picture, I'll post it once I'm done with the colouring. :P_

_Sorry for the super long A/N._

_-B O N-chan_


	14. Revelations: Part I

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san. I hope you're all doing well. Once again, I ask for forgiveness for my late update. There is no viable excuse this time seeing as it was only because of excessive laziness and preoccupation with the anime 'Death Note' which, surprisingly, I have only begun watching. But I'm sure you aren't here to listen to my annoying rant._

_But before I start, I'd like to bring to light the fact that, according to the reviews I have received, some of you are under the impression that the 'Shiki lookalike' as we call him, was actually another pureblood in Shiki's body (like Rido Kuran). That is NOT the case. No one took over Shiki's body. He only arrived at the end of the chapter once he had gotten a whiff of Misaki's blood from the wound she received. I hope I can make that clear in this chapter. Also, if you have any queries regarding the fact that whether Chiyoku will be more powerful than Kaname (as mentiond by Kriaseila), I assure you, I have no intention of making her more powerful than Kaname. It would just make her Mary Sue. So, I hope you'll stick with me on this since there aren't many chapters left._

_Lots of thanks to __**Peachie-Trishie, im a kitty that luvz sweets, Kriaseila, starry123, incarnatexacedia, Emikame and Yami Jisei **__for their reviews. And without further ado, let the story begin._

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our-Lady-B-O-N-B-O-N

* * *

_Bloodline….a ShikixOC fanfic_

_Chapter Fourteen: Revelations: Part I_

* * *

A loud groan escaped from my mouth as I felt a flash of pain go through my left arm. Once again I was lying on the cold floor with my entire body aching to the point where I was numb all over. It felt extremely like déjà vu.

Opening my eyes, I could catch sight of nothing but the unending darkness. As I raised my head, I felt slight pressure on my right shoulder and turned around to witness the most shocking sight yet. With his normally clear blue eyes, closed and a peaceful look on his face, Shiki was sleeping quietly. But it didn't end there.

I assumed he had leaned against the wall, but his head had lolled to one said and was currently resting on my shoulder. My face heated up exceptionally and I felt more than a little uncomfortable. Why it was, I didn't know but one thing I _did_ know was that it did _not _bode well.

I could feel his chest's slow rise and fall and he breathed at an even pace; and for the first time, I realized just how tired he looked. His mop of maroon hair was disheveled and his usual white Night Class uniform was quite messy. I felt a little sorry for him. Of all the people in the world, he had to be stuck with saving _me_ when I was pretty sure he would much rather be doing much more important things.

But it also fascinated how different he looked while he was sleeping. While awake, he commonly had his poker face on; no expression whatsoever making its way into his perfect features making it so hard for people to read him. But while he was peacefully asleep as he was now, it seemed as if he was more vulnerable; like he had let down some kind of guard that he had while awake.

As I drifted into my thoughts about the vampire sitting in front of me, his eyes suddenly flashed open.

Startled at the sudden piercing blue gaze , I moved away instantly, stunned quite a bit. This wasn't good. I had been staring at his face and losing myself in my thoughts for ages. And now I was caught red handed. Just my luck.

"What were you doing?" He asked, blinking twice, clearly confused.

I was pretty sure that my face had already retained the complexion of a ripe cherry and my heart was beating excessively fast (hopefully, only out of shock).

"Eh…nothing," I presented a reply, which could only deserve to be called nothing but _lame._

He was obviously not convinced, what with being a vampire and everything, but he decided not to press me for answers, clearly trusting me enough not to have been trying to kill him. And Thank God for that.

After a few minutes of (awkward for me, and thoughtful for Shiki) silence, his voice reached my ear.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired in a very Shiki-ish way.

It took me a while to remember all that had taken place. I didn't know how long ago it had been seeing as I didn't have a watch, but I guessed it hadn't been more than a few hours or so.

"Uh…fine," I replied, my hand immediately going towards my neck, as if by instinct. There, positioned at the side, I could feel two small holes, and the thought sent a chill down my spine. I had allowed a vampire to drink my blood; I was disgusted by myself. Hopefully I had gained something in return.

"What happened before I arrived?" The grave voice of the auburn haired boy snapped me out of my trance, and as I turned around to face his cerulean eyes, which displayed seriousness on every level.

Heaving a deep sigh in preparation, I began my tale, "Aiyoku…the little girl kidnapped me and brought me here," I began, looking up at him inquiringly as if to ask whether he had the reincarnation of the Devil. Nodding, he motioned for me to proceed.

"I was knocked out before I came here, so I didn't know where I was. I met Isane," I said, keeping my eyes on the cold floor.

"Did she tell you anything?" I heard Shiki once again.

Keeping silent for a while, I shook my head, "No…she didn't have too much time alone with me," I explained, "All she said was that now, the necklace was useless."

For an estimate of two long minutes, I got no reply whatsoever or any reaction to indicate that he was still even here. But I could tell he was thoughtful about the possible meaning of what my friend had informed me.

After a long time, he decided to talk again, "And how did you..?"

He didn't have to word the entire question. I already knew what he was referring to. The marks on my neck.

I breathed in another large amount of air before attempting to answer, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground below.

"I found a way out…," I began, "And while I was looking around, I found this room with a lot of candles, a bowl of water and these large portraits. There were four and while two of them were upstairs, I deduced that the rest must have gone on to the floor below. I was right….but while I was looking at the pictures, a vampire attacked me," I paused at this point, allowing him to digest all the information I had relayed to him so far.

"A Level E?" He asked, lost in thought.

"No, Level B, probably," I said, letting him know part of the conclusion I had come to.

I could tell that this perked his interest, "He had an extra ability?"

"Yeah, " I nodded in reply, before continuing, "He looked like you."

At this point, I looked up to witness his reaction and was just in time to see his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"Shape shifter..," He murmured, as I nodded in agreement. He was actually very quick in catching on. It had taken me quite a while to form the theory in the first place.

"So, he offered to tell me the reason behind my kidnapping if I…gave him my blood," I ended, with some difficulty.

Shiki was unimaginably quiet for a while, before he decided to comment, "And you just willingly offered to let him suck your blood..," He said. His voice held absolutely no emotion at all, as if he were stating a mere fact. However, I _thought_ I heard the slightest hint of dark sarcasm underneath the emotionless façade in his crystal blue eyes.

But the small flicker of emotion was gone as soon as It had come; leading me to label it as a result of my overactive imagination yet again.

"Hey, I don't _like_ being the damsel in distress, okay?" I said, slightly frustrated.

"So what was it about the Crimson Battles or Gem of Eternity?" The blue eyed vampire asked me, ignoring my comment.

Remembering what the Shape Shifting Vampire had informed me, I dipped my right hand into my jeans pocket and extracted the he wad of pages I had torn from the 'Vampire Association Records.'

I through the old pieces of paper, trying to find what I was looking as the auburn haired boy looked puzzled. Flipping through the fragile yellowed papers, a title in bold letters caught my eye.

Saying nothing, I simply separated the pages from the entire context and began to read, curiosity fueling my desire.

"The Battles that have raged among Vampires are endless. Since the beginning of their existence, purebloods have fought against purebloods for the purpose of gaining unimaginable power. However, the Crimson Battles were among the most fiercest of them all," I read out the first bit but was interrupted by a smooth yet puzzled voice.

"It was one of the fiercest, yet not many have any knowledge about it..," He trailed off, thoughtfully. Something was clearly not right here.

Ignoring his comment, I continued reading, "Though considered one of the fiercest battles to have ever shaken the Vampire and Human world alike, not much is known about it. All that is known is that Tsuki-hime was one of the first and most powerful purebloods ever to exist. She had won countless Wars and gained power beyond one's imagination. However, in order to gain that power, she had made a pact with the devil. She would have great power but her life would be limited. And thus, there came the day when she would leave the world. But she wanted to continue her legacy and thus the Gem of Eternity was born." I read out, my eyes wide in astonishment.

As I looked up at Shiki, I could tell he was surprised too, though his facial expression suffered no indifference.

"It was always there….but hidden from view..," He murmured to himself which succeeded in greatly confusing me.

"What do you mean?"

My words seemed to snap him out of his reverie because he turned to look at me while he explained, "The power of the Gem was hidden from the world, yet kept in plain sight. The Vampire Association had labeled the Crimson Battles as only a result of greed over power, in public. They treated it as a myth and therefore, so did everyone else..," He explained.

"So how did the myth end?" I asked, looking down at the piece of paper. The rest of the page was torn, by someone else before me.

"Princess Tsuki's necklace was the Gem of Eternity. It was meant to be passed down to her descendants- The Kurans. However….," And this was where he trailed off as if he had realized something very important, "It was stolen. Which is why Kaname-sama wanted to retrieve it before anyone suspected its existence."

I glared at him, still not able to accept the fact that Kuran could have been the good guy. Ignoring that, I asked the question that was bothering me, "But what does this have to do with _me?"_

Shiki didn't answer. He just put his hand in his pocket and extracted another piece of paper. It seemed the same as mine- very old and worn out. But as he held it up before me, I could see a single picture on the paper, and the sight petrified me to no ends.

Because staring back at me, from the picture, in white robes, was me, myself.

* * *

_A/N : Please don't forget to leave a REVIEW._

_-B O N-chan_


	15. Revelations: Part II

_A/N: My undying gratitude to __**Yami Jisei, Peachie-Trishie **__(It's pronounced ee (one syllable)-san (like the Japanese suffix)-ay.), __**raina05, Hime-chan, brokenrosaryx, MEE, Feistyfilly14, starrhy123 and im a kitty that luvz sweets **__for their very encouraging reviews._

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our-Lady-B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline….a ShikixOC fanfic_

_Chapter Fifteen: Revelations: Part II_

* * *

I was completely mute for a whole five minutes; though, to me, it felt like a century. What could have possibly been going on here? To say that I was shocked, would have been an understatement, which might have been proved credible by my futile attempt at forming a coherent sentence capable of conveying the pure unadulterated astonishment that I was currently experiencing.

"What could that…How is…Why does she…Where did you-?" I frowned at my futile attempts while all the while trying to find a more formal version of 'What the freaking hell is going on here?'

Sadly, I was beaten to the punch by Shiki.

"-find this?" The maroon haired boy asked, his expression still miraculously the same apathetic look one might have used to talk about the weather. And let me tell you, this was no weather report.

Deeming myself incapable of forming a sentence that wasn't incoherent, I simply nodded vigorously, staring at him in anticipation.

"I came across this while I was searching for you and Hamano-san," He spoke, once again, in the same monotonous tone, "I was being frequently attacked by Level E's, though only when I was moving in a particular direction. It was obvious she didn't want me anywhere near there. So I went further in and found a room with a desk quite similar to this one. Only the books there were from the 'Vampire Hunter's Association.' All the pages related to the gem were gone. Except for this one," He ended, motioning towards the one page as he handed it to me.

I noticed something new about the picture. Under it, there was a small caption, reading 'The Last Known Tsukimono.' For a few seconds, all I could do was stare at the picture, before I realized that we didn't have time to wait around there all day. Pushing aside my incoherent thoughts, I tried to get my priorities straight; and began reading from the paper.

"Tsuki-hime, one of the most powerful purebloods ever to be known by Humans and Vampires alike. During her reign, there was no such thing as peace, as chaos ensued. People were killed, brutally and mercilessly at mere whims. She paid no heed to the cries of innocent victims as she reigned cruelly with the power bestowed to her by the devil himself. However, as all must die, there came one day, when she was to die as well. She displayed no act of remorse, or requests for forgiveness. Instead, the last words she uttered were 'I shall return," I shuddered at the new more detailed piece of information, as I turned the page around, curious to find out more.

"Nobody took her words to be true; as the world of humans and vampires breathed sighs of relief at the news of her death, finally burning her to ashes. However, Tsuki-hime herself believed that she would return, for she devised herself, a way to leave behind her immense power and legacy in the form of the _Kyuuen no Tama_, also known as the Gem or Jewel of Eternity- the name having been derived from the fact that it would last all eternity. The gem, though formerly intended by the princess, to be passed down through her descendants of the Kuran bloodline, suffered a twisted fate."

"Its existence was originally meant to be kept a secret, however an opposing pureblood family gained knowledge of the Gem, and thus the Crimson Wars began. The wars lasted for hundreds of years, often changing hands of greedy and malicious people. However, the gem's power was not to be underestimated. The descendants of the Kuran Bloodline were chosen to protect the gem, by the gem itself, until its former owner, Tsuki-hime, returned. Though the family did not believe in the return of the deceased princess, they continued to protect the gem."

"It was passed down from generation to generation, father to son, mother to daughter as the gem itself chose its protector in the form of the 'Tsukimono'. 'Tsukimono' also called the 'Cursed one' are particulars chosen by the Gem itself. They are given or _loaned_ the power of the Gem and for a while, enabling them to wield its immense power. It is said, that the Tsukimono is, in fact, one person, reincarnated countless times until the Gem has recovered enough life force for the rebirth of Tsuki-hime. That, however, is only a myth."

"While the Tsukimono may be granted immense powers, they suffer the same fate as Tsuki-hime, their life ending very soon. That, however, did not stop the wars that raged between the Kurans and the other vampire tribes. The last of the Tsukimono, was named -," The name was completely scratched out, including the rest of the page. I stared at it in horror as Shiki muttered something under his breath.

"You were chosen as one of the Tsukimono…," He said, staring at me as I returned his puzzled glance with an incredulous look.

"What, it was prophesied that I would be born to protect the jewel from some psycho kid who obviously wants its powers?" I asked, as the shock began to settle in. My voice was starting to acquire a new edge of hysteria.

"Do you have any other explanation?" He asked.

"So I'm just going to die when the necklace gets a new victim?" I asked, breathing heavily. The information was just too much for me to take in all at once. I had previously been an average High schooler with normal problems at home. Then I come to Cross Academy and discover that vampires, bloodsucking creatures from ancient mythology, EXIST. Okay, no big deal, I mean, it wasn't like the Night Class students were _evil_ or anything, except for Kuran's lust for power of course. And as long as I was within Cross Academy's grounds, I was safe. In fact, at first, it was actually quite exciting.

But no, then I had to find out about ancient vampire wars and a maniac of a vampire queen who had to leave behind a remnant of her powers to torture and kill all these people, humans and vampires. As if she hadn't been a big enough sadist while she was still alive. And now, _me,_ the normal 16 year old had to be named as the person to 'protect' the life sucking gem by feeding it with my life. Had I forgotten to mention that there were also numerous vampires after me who wanted the gem to themselves?

"You're afraid," I heard the all-too-familiar voice and snapped out of my trance, only to be faced with Shiki crystal blue eyes. For a second, I completely lost my train of thought, while contemplating on how insanely blue they were. It was like the clear blue waters you could practically drown in happily.

And that was how far I went, before once again labeling myself as crazy and moving on to answer him.

"No…," I frowned and turned away. I didn't want to admit it. So far, all I _had_ done was to be a hindrance to him. Constantly getting into trouble with Level E's, running into mutant bats, not to mention getting kidnapped right in front of another vampire. And now, I was afraid, again. I was disgusted by myself; this was the most pathetic I had felt in my entire life.

I had always hated depending on people- mostly, since whenever I did, I would always end up disappointed, because they were never loyal. I had always been one to keep to herself, and now, suddenly, I was on a crying fest every other day and relying on him to rescue me all the time. I felt like chucking things at myself. But even though, I tried to deny it, deep down, I knew that I was afraid.

"You don't have to be. I'll get you out of here safely," He said, in his usual monotone, with his clear blue eyes still on mine. And for the second time that day…or night, I lost myself. I didn't know why, honesty. But for the slightest fraction of a second, I thought I could see a hint of emotion in his orbs of cerulean. But it was gone so fast, I just termed it as my overactive imagination once again. I was beginning to hallucinate things. But I did feel calm. It seemed as if, on some subconscious level, I believed him. More than that, I trusted him.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one who's got his picture in an ancient record book, and 'prophesied' to be the last 'Cursed One,'" I said with a humorless chuckle, at how bizarre all of this sounded as I forced myself to tear my eyes away from his. I, however, was immensely surprised when an answer actually came in reply to that comment. And once I realized, whose voice it was, I could feel all the fear come back.

"Neither are you," I heard a small chuckling voice behind me. But I wasn't even given the time to look around upon realization of the owner of the deadly voice. Because the next thing I knew, I was pinned face first against the wall, with someone's palm clasped tightly around my neck.

For a while, I was frozen in shock, not even breathing. That was, until I heard the chuckling voice once again.

"You've been a bad bad girl. You're going to be punished for escaping without my knowledge," Aiyoku's sadistic soprano voice rang in my ears, as I struggled in a futile attempt to be released from her iron grip.

"You had almost ruined my plan," She said, turning me around so that my face was inches from her pale grinning face. From where I stood, I could see her ivory fangs protruding from her pink open lips.

"What do you want with her?" I heard a low menacing voice and turned around to notice Shiki. His normally impassive cerulean eyes were now clouded with angry resolve, though, his facial expression displayed no major changes from the usual.

He was standing quite a distance away from us, as he questioned the blonde vampire with grave seriousness.

"Isn't that obvious?" She asked innocently.

"How will you extract her power?" The auburn haired male asked, not moving an inch.

"The Kyuuen no Tama's power was rightfully mine. I desired it; I could control its power. And yet, my mother gave it to my little sister- the one who didn't even have enough control over her pureblood power. Of course, the gem had already devoured enough souls. Enough for the rebirth of Tsuki-hime. And my mother willed for Saiyuki, the little brat, to have all that power," At this point, Aiyoku uttered a maniacal shrill laugh, even though there was nothing to laugh about, "I wouldn't have it. I couldn't; so I killed Sayuki, and stole the necklace. Unfortunately, it had already chosen its last victim. But since Sayuki was dead, her reincarnation came to the world in the form of this human," She shook me violently, as I listened in horror to her story. I concluded that the rest of the page contained information on Sayuki, the last Tsukimono; which was probably why Aiyoku had crossed it out, out of pure hatred.

"Everytime she uses the necklace's power, she loses a little of her life. So all I have to do to extract its power is to make her use all of it…-" At this point she turned her widely grinning face towards me.

"-…until she dies."

* * *

_A/N: My apologies for updating so late. There's no viable excuse except for the fact that my internet stopped working, and I decided to watch all three parts of Resident Evil again XD. Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism or praises can be left in the form of a much appreciated REVIEW._

_-B O N-chan_


	16. Cornered

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our-Lady-B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline…a ShikixOC fanfic_

_Chapter Sixteen: Cornered_

* * *

To tell you the truth, as soon as the words left her lips, I felt nothing.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

I'm not showing off my bravery; but simply telling the truth. I had heard every word loud and clear, but considering the fact that the rate at which my brain was functioning could put a snail to shame, it was only to be expected. Perhaps it was because all of this seemed so utterly surreal. Vampires, purebloods, cursed necklaces and what not. I had only known of their existence for about a month and a half or so, and the majority of the information had only been introduced to me about twenty four hours ago.

So, could you blame me for still being in shock?

I couldn't digest all the information at once; and while Aiyoku laid out her plan of killing me, I could only stare with a blank mind. My brain seemed as if it was shut off completely; as I couldn't think of anything at all.

But along with all that numbness, was a slight confusion.

How exactly did she plan on making me use the powers of the necklace? Hell, even _I_ didn't know how to use them.

But as I contemplated the flaw in the sadistic blonde Pureblood's logic, I became witness to a most horrifying sight.

Shiki, apparently either hadn't noticed, or knew of the solution to the flaw in Aiyoku's plan (the latter of which was most likely); and before I could comprehend what was going on, the auburn haired vampire had his finger to his mouth, and suddenly there was a dark crimson whip flying towards Aiyoku and me.

I could just make out the smirk that formed on her face, from the corner of my eye; before a sudden gust of wind hit my face and I watched in horror as another crimson whip appeared and Shiki's whip was cut into half, spilling the blood everywhere.

The sudden flash of astonishment in Shiki's eyes was all I could catch before he had disappeared in a blur of colours and there appeared a large dent on the floor, where he had been standing only minutes ago. A few floorboards were broken through allowing me to see the floor below, but my attention was somewhere else completely.

Because, as the dust cleared, I could only watch in utter astonishment as a horridly familiar face appeared from behind, only with a completely different expression.

It was the Shiki lookalike. The vampire who had attacked me; and taken my blood, not to mention.

"I think you and I should have a little chat first; before you start attacking my Queen," He said, smirking as he raised his whip threateningly. And that was when I realized that not only could this vampire copy other's appearances, but their abilities as well.

The _real_ Shiki continued to look at his lookalike, his expression displaying the same impassiveness as always. But it was different this time. I couldn't quite put my finger on just what it was that made such a drastic change despite his usual calm façade, but it was evident nonetheless.

He was emanating a very dark aura. It was practically rolling off in waves around him, as he looked at his clone before him with the darkest look I had ever seen him give. This was a complete first for me.

Unfortunately, I couldn't be a witness to this new side of Shiki any longer, because I heard Aiyoku's cheerful voice beside me right then.

"That should keep him busy until I'm finished with you," She looked at me with the gleeful eyes of a predator. That was when the fear set in. The look enough was enough to send a chill down my spine.

As I stared at her in horror, I could feel her grip on me loosen as she took a few steps away from me.

"I'll give you a few seconds' head start," She said, her lips curling up into a smile, "Go on, Run as far as you can. It's not fun if it's too easy." She giggled.

What exactly she was planning I didn't know, but as I watched her eyes change colour into golden and then chrome yellow to orange, and slowly making its way to bright crimson, I knew that I didn't need telling twice. Turning my back on her, I ran as fast as I could, making my way downstairs, hoping above all hopes that I would find an exit. That last thing I saw was a glimpse of the two Shiki's distracted in battle. It was impossible to tell them apart, because, somehow, the shapeshifter had managed to acquire a Cross Academy uniform.

_Just my luck…_I thought with bitter sarcasm before making my way downstairs.

I was tired.

That was obvious.

I hadn't gotten any sleep at all since being kidnapping, which I presumed to be at least a full twenty four hours, give or take.

As I continued to ignore the screams of protest from my legs, I kept on running. It had been only a minute or two, since Aiyoku had told me to run. But already, my breath was coming out in gasps. I had never had a lot of stamina to begin with and being a slow runner didn't help either.

As I ran, it felt like the corridor would never end; as if I was running to no destination; as if I were running blind.

The only sound I could hear, was the sound of my feet falling against the wooden planks, and my heavy breathing. And before I knew what had happened, I could feel myself losing my balance, and being pushed forward with a greater force than I could imagine.

It wasn't like in the movies where you view everything in slow motion. In fact, if anything, everything just became _faster._ I could only barely notice the wall and I hadn't even recognized what it _was_ before I slammed face first onto it.

And I can safely tell you that it was an experience I could have lived without.

I could hear a sickening crack as a sudden pain flashed through the whole front of my body, especially in my nose. As I fell back, I could feel the warm liquid oozing down my nose, and as a few crimson drops hit the floor, I could feel my entire body throbbing exceptionally painfully.

"Aww…you're really no fun, Chi-san," I heard a small giggling voice behind me and turned around with dilated horrified eyes to face the blonde girl.

She was farther away than I had expected. In fact, judging by the distance, it seemed like she had used some sort of telekinetic force to force me to slam into the wall, instead of actually using her hands; not that I doubted that she could produce the same result with her hands, if not worse.

My legs were practically killing me, and I wanted nothing more than to just curl up and lay immobile, because, honestly, the pain was just unbearable. It felt like every part of my body was throbbing.

But I couldn't do that. Some kind of dormant force in me told me to get up.

As I raised myself with great difficulty, I kept my eyes firmly trained on Aiyoku. She didn't move at all; not an inch. If anything, her eyes displayed extreme amusement and excitement, the likes of which gave truth to the fact that she simply wasn't human in any way; that she was evil to the core.

"Not giving up, I see," She commented, "I like that; you're making it more fun." Her soprano voice was decorated with happiness as she allowed me to turn around and run as fast as my legs would carry me.

I had already lost hope of the endless corridor actually leading me somewhere, so instead, I decided to take one of the numerous pitch black doors lining both walls of the corridor.

Upon opening the first door, I was hit with the most petrifying sight I had witnessed yet. I smelled it before I actually saw it though.

The putrid sour scent hit me like a blow to the stomach. It was as if something had been left to rot there for years, and as soon as my eyes adjusted enough to the darkness for me to see clearly, I realized that my comparison had, in fact, been true.

There, lying mangled on the floor of the room, were several dead bodies, in varying stages of the decaying process. Some were just skeletons browning with age, while others were bodies of people whose faces I could make out quite clearly.

I was almost about to turn around and take another door before I heard the joyful 'You can hide, but I will find you' coming from very close behind me.

Finding no other alternative, I entered the room, and closed the door, before positioning myself in the far corner. As soon as the door closed, the horrid smell had engulfed me. It was literally choking me; but I tried to hold it back, fearing it might have alerted Aiyoku.

It was only a few minutes later that I heard the door open, the light flooding into the room. Luckily, I was stationed behind a large pile of boxes, atop which, I might add, a few corpses sat.

"Hello my pets," I heard the little blonde as she greeted the corpses, which led me to conclude that she was, in fact, insane.

"Have you seen the little bitch who is playing with me today?" She asked, once again in her cheerful tone.

I heard her shifting and sniffing around for a while before she concluded in a happier tone, "Perhaps not," and turned to leave.

As I moved only slightly to watch her retreating form, go closer and closer to the door, I released the smallest breath, out of slight relief. Perhaps the blood of the corpses had masked my own.

But of course, I should have known better.

Because no sooner, had I released the long held breath than I came face to face with the little blonde girl. First there was astonishment, and then that fear.

"Very clever in hiding among bodies," She said softly, her smile only getting wider, "But you shouldn't have let out that breath. Compared to my pets, you're blood is very fresh, see?" She explained, while taking small steps towards me.

I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything. The only thing I was aware of was the fact that my heart was drumming in my chest to the point where it hurt my ribs. It was unnaturally loud, as it sounded clearly in my ears, blocking out anything else.

"It was a good game, but I'm afraid we have to end it now," Aiyoku said, a little bit of disappointment found its way into her voice.

As I watched petrified at the vampire coming towards, something clicked my brain. The realization finally dawned on me. The truth hit me with full force.

I was about to die.

* * *

_A/N: I'm kind of disappointed that I only got three reviews for the last chapter. Was my plot really that bad? All the same, lots of thanks to **Feistyfilly14, raina05 and brokenrosaryx **for the reviews._

_Also, there was something else. I decided to make a soundtrack for this story. It will probably be up in my profile in a few days. However, I'd really like it if you guys had any suggestions. They can be related to the entire plot, or can be related only to the contents of a specific chapter. _

_That's it, I guess. Please leave a much appreciated REVIEW._

_-B O N-chan_


	17. Puppet

_A/N: Hello once again after a very long time everyone ^.^ This was the longest time I went without updating and I'm sincerely very sorry. School has reopened and with the multitudes of tests and my O' levels in 1 and a half year, I'm busy from morning to night these days. But since we have only three chapters left of this story, I'm really looking forward to updating soon. Lots of thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **Anonymus, Kattis, freakyvampirecatgirl, starry123, Feistyfilly14, stellacisem and brokenrosaryx.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Bloodline © Our-Lady-B O N B O N

* * *

_Bloodline…a ShikixOC story_

_Chapter Seventeen: Puppet_

* * *

"We have to hurry. If the Gem gains control over her body…" The worried voice trailed off into a dreading shudder.

Even though she had failed to complete the statement, the unspoken words had created a much more effective sense of forebode in the atmosphere. Everyone remained silent, most of all the burnt umber haired male leading the group of premonitory and undoubtedly, tense, vampires.

Upon being assigned to keep the newcomer, meaning Shiki, busy, Isane had been left alone for the first time in a very long time, by the purely sadistic and power hungry vampire that was Aiyoku. Once she noticed that both Aiyoku and her accomplice, were busy with their opponents, she had taken the chance to slip out and inform the other Night Class vampires of the danger the current situation posed. And even though she would have rather helped Chiyoku, her hands were tied.

Aiyoku, being the pureblood, who had created Isane, had absolute control over her and thus, the young Level D could not pose any danger against the pureblood and would be more of a hindrance than help for Chiyoku. So she had helped in the only way she could. Luckily, Kaname Kuran had already arrived in person, along with Ichijou Takuma, Aidou Hanabusa and Rima Touya, in search of Shiki Senri while Kain and Ruka remained in the Academy should it require protection.

And now, here they were, walking through the maze like corridors of the huge building that had been Aiyoku's hideout for the past three months.

"It's unbelievable that we hadn't noticed this before," Ichijou commented, looking around in awe at the run down yet huge wooden walls that formed the narrow corridor.

"Yes, it seems she was perfectly vigilant and cautious at planning and every step of this entire design," The brown haired male commented gravely, as he realized with veiled aggravation how perfectly her plan had gone.

It took only a single second for them to recognize the sudden change in atmosphere. There were two things that they were quite abruptly and unexpectedly witness to. Firstly, a sudden sharp stench invaded the air, and was realized with some alarm. But they rarely had a chance to absorb the sudden news before a growing _heaviness_ pervaded the air.

It was quite unexplainable. The sensation was as if the humidity level of the air had been increased drastically. The feeling of something growing from somewhere before them, and as every second passed by, it grew stronger as if feeding upon everything it passed on.

Kuran Kaname had no time to deliberate. The heavy aura did not mask or restrict the feeling of pure evil lingering in its every particle, and with every second, the chances of destroying it was being almost diminished.

The brown haired pureblood could smell the presence of Shiki nearby; however with this growing aura of evil, he had no time to spare to help Shiki. Within a split second, he decided his next moves.

"Rima, Aidou, go help Shiki," He stated firmly, letting his brief glance pass over the two whom he had just assigned.

Rima's response came in the form of a brief, almost nonexistent nod, as she took the closest corridor to the right, and disappeared behind the maze like walls, losing no time to find and help her childhood friend. Aidou, on the other hand, hesitated slightly, as if wanting to deny his assignment to help Kaname instead. However, a brief consideration of the desperate situation they were in, led him to the conclusion that resisting would only waste time- something that was very scarce at the moment.

With a quick, accepting nod and a small word of, 'Please be careful, Kaname-sama,' he was gone as well, while Kaname, Ichijou and Isane continued towards Aiyoku.

The corridors were long- this was an undeniable fact. Even at the inhuman speed with which Rima Touya ran, she could not help but admit that the corridors seemed almost never ending. However, Shiki's scent was getting stronger every minute. She was getting close, not only to him, but to another unfamiliar vampire who was probably currently engaged in combat against the auburn haired vampire.

With a quick burst of speed, the golden haired girl entered the small room where she became spectator to a particularly queer sight, which nothing could have prepared her for. Standing before her, were two vampires, as she had expected. But what she had not expected was that _both_ of them were…Shiki.

One Shiki had his fist curled around the throat of the other one.

Shortly after, Aidou joined her in the room, and his eyes widened as he witnessed the, for lack of a better term, weird, sight before him.

"What in the world is going on here..?" His confused voice trailed off as both Shiki's eyes turned to him.

Upon the entrance of the two new vampires, Shiki, while in the fake's grasp, turned his eyes to meet Rima's. He had to admit that the shapeshifting vampire could do an uncannily good impression of him, which meant that any other vampire might have mistaken him to be the fake. But the fact that it was Rima, made it all the more likely that this victory would be his.

As his own crystal blue eyes met the deep blue of the blonde girl, she knew that he was the real Shiki. With what could only be called blinding speed, she launched herself towards the shapeshifter, and before he could comprehend what was going on, her small palm had clamped itself around his neck in a choking hold that he had had on Shiki just a fraction of a second ago.

"I applaude you. How did you know it was me?" A cocky smirk , one which would never in a million years make its way in the _real_ Shiki's face, broke out over the imposter's face, as he looked down at the model glaring at him with the ferocity of a predator.

"You may look like Shiki, but your scent is completely different," She said calmly.

"And I thought I was doing such a good job at hiding it," His grin, if it was possible, grew even more nonchalant, as he didn't even flinch at Rima's tightening grip on his throat, "Say, you're that famous model aren't you? Can I have an autograph?" He laughed throatily, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rima made no response to his joke and her eyes narrowed practically into slits as she clamped down on the vampire's throat harder, small bolts of current sizzling at her palm, as she prepared to kill the Level B.

But just as she was about to deliver the final blow, the sudden feeling hit her like a punch in the stomach. It was the same lingering evil aura they had felt before, only this time it seemed to be magnified a thousand fold- so much so, that it was enough to shake the foundation of the building itself. And along with this horrifying heaviness, came the putrid smell of rotting flesh- a scent that none of the vampires ever wanted to experience smelling again again.

But in that small moment where the sudden shake had taken her by surprise, Rima had lost her concentration and her hold on her enemy had loosened; and that fraction of a second was all he needed, to escape from her clutch and present himself in the midst of the three Night class students.

"I applaude you once again. You knew that I was merely stalling for time," He grinned at the golden haired girl, clapping a few times, "Too bad that's now it's far too late for you to stop any of this." He gave one final smirk before disappearing into thin air, as the building shook violently once again, alerting the vampires to get to the basement, where all the energy was being emanated from.

It was only a minute later that Shiki Senri, Rima Touya and Aidou Hanabusa found themselves in the lowest level of the entire building and the whole floor reeked of rancid, decaying flesh, which was backed up by the mounds of dead bodies, ranging from various times of death, lying there as if they were collectable showpieces.

But that was the least of all their problems.

This was because, as soon as they had entered the room, they were witness to the sight of Chiyoku, erect, though slightly limp, as if she was a puppet, controlled by a puppeteer. She was elevated a few inches above the ground and her fingers were tracing illegible patterns in the air, with what seemed to be her own blood, judging by the huge gash on her right palm.

Her eyes were completely dark- no longer with the small mischievous glint that Isane often, and Shiki sometimes, saw in them. Instead, they were glassy and unseeing, as she was surrounded by the million times magnified version of the strong atmosphere of evil, as if it were making a barrier around her.

It was a horrifying aura, and it was still growing, as if draining the energy from everything that stood in its path. As the trio entered the room, they could feel their energy being drawn out forcefully, and had it not been for the barrier formed by the Pureblood Prince, they might not have survived.

"What's going on Kaname-sama?" Aidou's voice was both horrified and curious.

"When Aiyoku tried to kill her, the necklace's self preservation mode was activated. Misaki was chosen to be the last Guardian and therefore, she could not die. So it took over her body, and is now feeding and growing on everything that stands in its path," The grave pureblood explained.

"Isn't there a way to stop it?" Shiki spoke for the first time, his gaze fixed on the controlled girl.

"She has lost all control of herself, and very soon, she will die as well. In a way she is already dead..," The brown haired boy began.

The auburn haired vampire's blue eyes landed on the pureblood's brown ones as he comprehended what his comment might have meant.

"If the power of the necklace is to be stopped, we have no choice but to kill her ourselves."

* * *

_A/N: Any comments/ suggestions/ constructive criticism or praises so far? Please tell me in a REVIEW. And I'm really sorry if this chapter seeemed monotonous. It's sort of like a filler you know? To fill the blanks and stuff :P_

_B O N-chan_


	18. Consciousness

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! I know, I know, I'm late in updating AGAIN. School should be renamed torturehouse, because that's certainly what its doing to all of us. December will also bring with it our first term examinations and therefore, I'm telling you not to expect fast updates because I have so much work to do. And since my Animax still isn't back, I'm still in mourning. All the same, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, and I'm really sorry for not being able to write all your names right now because I'm in a hurry. You guys are the best readers an author could ever hope for! Love you all!_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Bloodline © Our-Lady-Bonbon

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

_Bloodline…..a ShikixOC fanfic_

_Chapter 18: Consciousness_

* * *

For a second, everything was silent. Aiyoku's maniacal laughter was, of course, reverberating off the walls as she watched the scene unfold before her, with pure, unadulterated and inhumane pleasure; not feeling the need to break Kaname's barrier since she was reveling in Isane's poignant display of distress.

The ex-human stared at the emotionless pureblood, her eyes filled with intense misery and a begged plea of another path to take, but not once did even a glimmer of hope appear in her eyes; because, in her heart, she had already given up. She could only look away with the hopeless void plainly visible, in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…," The brown haired pureblood murmured with the closest thing to an emotion of sadness anyone but Yuuki Cross, could extract from the cold hearted man. He was truly sorry that any human who would mingle with their kind, would only be following a path leading to the same conclusion- eternal demise, which would eventually lead to death. And that fact remained unchangeable throughout the course of time. Vampires were doomed to remain an unknown species- forever living in the solitary darkness.

Isane made no reply as her face was turned away. Kuran Kaname turned his glance for the briefest of seconds, to the auburn haired vampire, but his eyes, as always, betrayed nothing.

As another tremor ran through the entire area, shaking the residents of Kaname's invisible shield, the pureblood began assigning the nobles their part in destroying the threat posed by the necklace and its wielders.

"I, myself, will try to overcome the power of the necklace, and, as long as our timing is accurate, it should–"

The brown haired boy's quick tactical statement was interrupted by another voice.

"Didn't the necklace's power exceed that of pureblood?"

This sudden interruption gained the interest of all the vampire as they glanced at the low voiced speaker, who seemed to be none other than Shiki Senri.

Considering the fact that he hadn't spoken throughout the entire conversation, it came as a surprise to everyone when he _did _speak. But his expression was as impassive as ever.

"It cannot gain full powers while in the hands of a human. However, even at this point, timing is the greatest factor which will determine our result," Kaname Kuran replied, staring at Shiki intently as he waited for him to speak, sure that the maroon haired boy had an inquiry, or perhaps, a proposal.

"Timing isn't going to be very reliable if we factor in our enemies," Shiki motioned towards Aiyoku and the shapeshifting vampire, who were smirking at them, as if challenging them to make a move, "But if she were to momentarily gain control over her body?" He asked, as if stating only a mere inquiry.

"Something would have to trigger her sense of control," The pureblood stated.

"But what could be strong enough..?" Aidou asked, his clear blue eyes, doubtful, as he clearly preferred the plan less likely to fail, though still with high risks, no doubt.

"A memory perhaps?" Ichijou Takuma spoke thoughtfully, as he frowned in concentration.

"There is a greater possibility of failure," The blonde haired model commented, as doubtful as Aidou Hanabusa.

"But it could work…," The green eyed Vice-President of the Moon Dorms, commented, his frown still in place, "Humans treasure numerous memorable moments, and if we could create something that would trigger such a memory, she would regain momentary consciousness."

Finally, everyone's eyes landed on Kaname's tall figure. Isane, who had not spoken even a single word, looked at him with the thinnest glisten of hope in her eyes, though she tried not to let her hopes up.

"The fate of Cross Academy, humans, vampires, the world…will all rest upon you. Whether you succeed or fail, will determine the entire outcome. I will only ask you this once. Can you do it?" The brown haired vampire's eyes stared directly at Isane, his face showing clearly that he would have rather much proceeded with their alternate plan.

The young girl's lips trembled slightly as she deliberated. She hadn't known Chiyoku for more than four months, one month of which, she had been held hostage. But it was her pure conscience, loyalty, even to someone whom she had only known for a short time, and absolute kind-heartedness, that made her form the word 'Yes.'

And with that, it was decided.

Kaname Kuran's eyes immediately turned away from Isane's as he quickly called on a new tactic.

"Ichijou, Rima and Aidou, take care of Aiyoku and the other vampire. I will bind her powers for as long as I can," His face turned to the only remaining person in the group, "Shiki, you will help Isane-san."

Everyone nodded in response to the leading Pureblood's command; but all of them were hesitant with the exception of Shiki who's face registered typical impassiveness. However, hesitant as they might have been, denial wasn't an option, and thus, they prepared themselves for the impact as Kaname Kuran lowered his barrier, exposing them all to the raw power that was drastically destroying their surroundings and gradually consuming the body of its human puppet.

"Ready?" A clear, yet surprisingly calm voice reached Isane's ears. Gulping down the lump that was forming in her throat, at the prospect of the huge task that awaited her, she nodded shakily at the auburn haired vampire.

And with that, the noble vampire and the ex-human were off. Rima was occupied by the shapeshifter vampire, with whom she had a score to settle, whereas Aidou and Ichijou were both trying to defeat the dangerous little blonde named Aiyoku, who seemed like the physical manifestation of evil as she only giggled in excitement while thwarting the vampire duo's attacks.

Meaniwhile, Kaname Kuran had a Prussian blue aura surrounding him that seemed to match the power of the necklace, if not exceed it. His eyes were glowing the brightest red and contrasted greatly with the pitch black of Misaki's eyes, while he extended whips of pure energy that kept Chiyoku in its grip, blocking the mass of power from increasing as effectively as was possible.

Even with the opposing vampires effectively occupied, Isane and Shiki were not finding it easy to reach the puppet girl; and by the looks of her, she was being consumed fast. Already, there were small cuts beginning to form on her arms as small droplets of crimson were consumed by the dark aura surrounding her. Apparently, opposing Kuran Kaname was increasing the amount of life force that the necklace was extracting from her, and so it was taking a great toll on her body.

The blue eyed vampire was trying his best to shield himself as well as Isane from the oncoming attacks that were showering them. The necklace could sense the danger and so, not only was it resisting the pureblood, it was attacking them as well.

"Chiyoku! Snap out of it! You _have_ to fight it!" Isane cried, unable to hold it in any longer. There were slight cuts on various parts of her body, as she struggled to get close to her friend.

Another five full minutes of this ensued, but Misaki was silent, unmoving and nothing Isane said could release her from her reverie. In fact, if anything, the attacks seemed to be gaining potency with each passing.

As Shiki Senri dodged yet another attack, he was panting slightly , watching a small bead of blood trail down Misaki's cheek.

"Misaki, you're just going to give up? You won't even _try_ to fight it?" His voice was hard; strained from all the fighting.

Isane watched Chiyoku as closely as was possible in the circumstance, and like everyone, her hope seemed almost to be nonexistent at this point. However, as she observed the face of the once cheerful girl, she thought she noticed the smallest hint of movement. It was so small that for a second she remained confused as to whether it had even occurred. But she did not have time to ponder the possibilities, because right at that moment, something came at her. It was a bright ball of flame that sped towards her so fast that she did not even gain the time to dodge.

And she simply stood there, frozen in place at the sheer shock of her suddenly approaching doom.

* * *

C H I Y O K U ' S P O V

"Chiyoku! Snap out of it! You _have_ to fight it!"

For the first time in a long time I heard something. It was so blurry, almost to the point of inaudibility. I couldn't really make out what the voice had just yelled, but at the sheer _sound_ of the voice, something wrenched inside me. The tiniest hint of recognition lit up inside me. I knew that voice. But who did it belong to?

"Please Chiyoku, please just fight the necklace!"

There it was again. This time it was much clearer. But even so, I couldn't register the words in my mind. I felt as if I was only half there, unable to do anything but hear the familiar yet unrecognizable voice.

Necklace? What necklace? How was I supposed to fight it?

"Chiyoku!"

Chi…yoku.

What was that?

With every passing second, a small yet clear piece of memory returned to me. The voice had mentioned a necklace. It was plausible that I knew what it was talking about. A faint voice rang in my head.

_"Shinkyuu Kyuuen..."_

_"…Tsuki-hime was one of the first and most powerful purebloods…"_

_"….made a pact with the devil…"_

_"…Hurry! It's too….late…for me…"_

And as I began reminiscing these thoughts that had suddenly returned, I heard a voice yet again. Only this time it was different- one I found myself trying to reach out to even without knowing its owner, for a reason that I could not fathom.

"Misaki, you're just going to give up? You won't even _try_ to fight it?"

It wasn't shouted like the other one, but this voice brought on a wave of memories.

_"…But I'm not your friend…"_

_"…Then we are…"_

_"…Pocky?..."_

But most of all, my mind had summoned before me a myriad of faces. And among them stood out two.

A girl. Short blonde hair, beautiful crystalline eyes. And then, before I could do anything, the image transformed to that of a boy.

He had the fairest skin and the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen. His head had a slightly disheveled bundle of queer, yet pretty maroon hair, and his facial expression registered impassivess.

I wanted to break out. Break out of the darkness. I had to listen to the voices.

Then, all of a sudden, the image disappeared. I had the strongest sensation of running out of air; as if I was being suffocated. With each second that passed, the sensation was increasing, to the point where I couldn't take it much longer. I had to leave; I had to let go. The darkness was overwhelming; engulfing me in its thick bottomless pit.

For the smallest second, my vision cleared. I saw a scene. A small blonde haired girl, with wide eyes, filled with shock. And a ball of flame was approaching her.

She was going to die.

Within that nanosecond, something in my mind clicked, and everything returned to me. But what happened next, even I couldn't register quick enough.

I moved.

Something shattered.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

_A/N: I can't truthfully say that your reviews will make me update faster, because the school is forever trying to thwart my plans, but I CAN say that your reviews will certainly make my day, and I will honestly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. So please spare a few seconds to leave me a little feedback on your opinions for this chapter. I understand if you don't like it, since I really was in quite a hurry._

_Thankyou._

_-B O N-chan_


	19. Pandemonium

_A/N: Hello again, my wonderful, wonderful readers! I should be studying right now, but I felt like writing this chapter instead :P My heartfelt gratitude to **JessicaJo, AyameMaaka, Sweet and Deadly, , Starry123, shatteredxcystals and Irenuesz-Sama **, who have, as always, been a source of inspiration and warmth. Also, I am SO hapy to say that we have crossed the 100 review mark! And the credit for that fully goes to all you lovely reviewrs!_

_Now that, that is over with, let the story begin!_

_P.S. I also have an important question for you, regarding this story, which you can view as a poll in my profile._

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Bloodline © O u r – L a d y – B o n b o n

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

_Bloodline….A ShikixOC story_

_Chapter XIX: Pandemonium__

* * *

_

There was no time for the girl to budge.

There was no time for anyone to interfere.

Within that fraction of a second, there was only time enough for the spectators to witness to their horror, the approaching doom of the unfortunate ex-human; and even though that nanosecond seemed to occur in slow motion, not even Shiki, who was closest to her, could react fast enough to shove her away from the path of death.

Right then, the strongest gust of wind moved back to indication the motion of something that was fast to the point of invisibility, so much so, that no one seemed to sure as to whether they had seen correct.

And then there was only light.

It was as if the universe had become devoid of shadow or darkness; such was the light that erupted in the midst of the horrified and shocked spectators, saving them from the terror of having to witness, what was surely the unfortunate demise of the poor Isane, as she courageously attempted to rescue her friend, in what was utterly futile.

However, light was not the only part of the explosion. The strength of the collision shook the building in its foundation as coils of raw power reverberated off the walls, even breaking it in some places, thus threatening to topple the strained building. Its occupants, were not spared from the impact either, as they were blown backwards while producing their best efforts to thwart the force that, though decreased in power compared to its core, was nonetheless, immensely dangerous.

The nearby residents of the town had evidently experienced the impact as well, as their buildings shook with only a fraction of the power, which they, however, labeled as an earthquake, unknowing to the real battle that was raging between unknown forces of what could only be called, good, and evil.

As the effect of the extreme brightness began to dissipate, the fighting vampires opened their eyes, in grave anticipation of what was to come. With the rapidly disappearing brightness, their sights were restored, and though he may have been subject to shock only a few seconds later, Kaname Kuran did not let it stand in his way.

As soon as he could see even the smallest glimpse of Aiyoku, he was swift to act; switching his power from defense to offense immediately, thus capturing and binding her within his grasp, taking care not to leave even a single opening for her, as she struggled incessantly to fight back. But he had already caught her with the element of surprise, and her struggle was futile, though she did throw numerous colourful obscenities at him.

With that taken care of, he resorted to the second task quickly. Noticing the momentary pause in Chiyoku's attacks, he aimed his glance at the levitating girl standing right where Isane had been only a few seconds ago.

Her dark aura had not completely dissipated, and had merely stopped due to its sudden exhaustion of power. It was gathering strength once again, though it was not quick enough. Increasing and aiming his power at the pulsing bright red light against Chiyoku's neck which was the core of the necklace's control, with graceful swish of his arm, he unleashed on it the true power of a Pureblood, and within mere seconds, the sound of breaking glass reverberated in the wind as the aura around the young girl disappeared along with the crimson shining core.

As an immediate reaction to this incident, two things happened.

Aiyoku, having witnessed the sight, led out an inhumane scream of anger and sent a look at Kaname Kuran that spoke of pure, unadulterated loathing for the brown haired pureblood. The crimson eyed vampire's response came in the form of ignorance as he leveled his power, his eyes beginning to return to its original burnt sienna colour.

The second event came in the form of Chiyoku's descent. Being completely free from the manipulation of the necklace, she had been thoroughly drained of all her strength and plummeted to the ground with gaining speed, being momentarily robbed of her consciousness.

The auburn haired male was quick to react to this occurrence as he brought his finger up to his lips once again, punctured the smooth skin and released the whip of blood that was his trademark, as they plunged after the young girl and coiled protectively around her and lowering her gently on to the ground, as the weary vampire himself relaxed from his stiffness in battle while lowering his guard.

All the other vampires mimicked his action and let out sighs of relief as it was finally over. However, their glances remained fixed on the small blonde haired girl, whose face still registered dim shock. One second she had been plummeting to her death bed, and the next, there was a shadow over her and then she was being overwhelmed at the extraordinary amount of raw power that surged past her, threatening to knock her out at any second.

Her face and arms and entire body was showered in cuts and her clothes were torn and frayed, at which she could only thank God that they weren't shredded enough to question her modesty. But the impact had, in fact, taken quite some toll on her as she fell on her knees at the sudden aching pain all over her body, when she tried to take even a single step forward. The green eyed Ichijou rushed to her aid at the sight of her toppling on the floor, even though he, himself had a long jagged cut that was covered in dried blood, at his arm.

The shapeshifting vampire was nowhere to be found.

While everyone worked on composing themselves as they recovered from their most recent visit to what could only be termed as Hell, the auburn haired male made his way towards the unconscious girl lying on a heap of gravel, cement, wood and other building materials which had collapsed from the shaking building by the effect of the recent of pandemonium.

She looked much like Isane, with cuts and scratches framing her body, though hers were much deeper. There was a large cut going down the side of her face from her forehead to her cheek, and as a small bead of blood trailed down, the blue eyed vampire could almost feel a surge of bloodlust, as he, himself had lost a lot of blood; and with the absence of blood tablets, the blood of the defenseless human seemed to be quite appealing. However, considering the fact that he was a noble vampire, he kept his desire at bay with little effort, and came to stand in front of Chiyoku, who was beginning to stir from her temporary unconsciousness.

C H I Y O K U ' S P O V

The darkness was beginning to dispel slowly, and within those few seconds of partial consciousness, the floodgates opened and everything rushed back in. The necklace, Cross Academy, vampires; every single memory that, until this point, seemed to have been stored out of my reach, came back to me so fast, my head was beginning to ache.

As that last shreds of the latest events returned to the safe confines of my throbbing head, my eyelids fluttered open in grave anticipation of what I was sure, was bad news. I bolted upright in a sitting position, preparing myself for any bad news that came my way. But what I was not prepared for, was the brief but earth shattering flash of pain that jolted through my entire body at my sudden motion, as it succeeded in extracting a groan of pain from me.

Trying to ignore the aching in my entire body, the first words out of my mouth were, "Isane?"

In my desperation to find out the fate of my friend, I looked past the person right in front of me, and was thus startled as a quiet but firm voice answered my question.

"She'll be fine. Ichijou-san is helping her."

I looked up towards the source of the voice only to be met by a most horrifying sight. Standing above me was Shiki Senri, but he was far from casual. His auburn hair was disheveled and sticking out in odd directions, while in some parts the colour of dried blood blended in with his hair. His white Night Class uniform was covered in dirt- compliments of the battle. But the most appalling sight of all was the bright crimson liquid that was dyeing his right sleeve.

It was apparent that he had stopped bleeding, but even so, the sight of the gruesome blood was so dreadful that could only just stare in shock. Even after all that, how on earth he still managed that impassive, bored look on his face, was completely beyond me. But that was the least of all my problems.

Even though I knew that it was completely my fault, and that the least I could do was ask him if he was okay, I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth; at least not coherently.

"Wh..A-Are you…?"

I hadn't even finished my statement when his interruption came, "I'm fine," He said, his voice sounding as if it was just a trifling matter, "What about you?"

For a second I couldn't answer. His crystal clear eyes were staring in such a way into my boring black ones, as if he actually cared about whether I was okay. It was, according to me, a miracle that he didn't _hate_ me; and on top of all that, he was asking about _my _health.

I felt like the most rotten person on Earth.

"I'm..okay," I managed lamely, nodding ever so slightly, so as not to trigger the thudding aches in my head. Thankfully, it worked.

And then the strangest thing happened.

The auburn haired vampire extended his arm out towards me; his open palm inviting, as he spoke two casual words.

"Come on."

I was dumbstruck by his gesture; though why, I did not know. Surely, it was just a casual gesticulation of friendship. He had said that we were friends after all. Perhaps it was the shock of what had just passed, or perhaps I had simply gone crazy, but I did not waste time in thinking.

In a daze, I found myself being pulled up by him, to a standstill position, and I could almost feel the hint a small smile starting to tug at the corner of my lips while I made a mental note to thank it.

But he never received the thanks, because what happened next, seemed to shatter everything.

It wasn't in slow motion. I could see from where I stood, as his pupils dilated in an unseeing glassy gaze making it the only indication on his face even then. But his entire body froze as more crimson liquid drenched the front of his shirt, coloring it in his own blood. His hand in my palm, went limp and fell as I could only watch in horror.

My gaze did not move from the toppling silhouette of the blue eyed vampire but I did hear the others shout.

"Kaname! She has a Hunter's gun!"

"Shiki!"

And then came a horrible bloodcurdling scream that I surmised, was Aiyoku.

Kaname had done the deed; Aiyoku was finally gone.

But as I stared into the glassy eyes of the vampire who had been my friend and protector since my first day at Cross Academy, I was afraid to face the fact; that Shiki might have gone as well.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was somewhat hurried as well, but I know you guys will understand because you're all such kindhearted people. Also, this will probably be my last update until the 20th which is the last day of my exams. To those of you who are also under the torture of exams, I wish you all the best of luck! And please don't forget to leave some R E V I E W S! ^^_

- _B O N-chan_


	20. O

_A/N: Unchecked, Unrevised and written in a sudden craving to write, while being sleep deprived and groggy. Yes, my dearest readers, this might have been my crappiest chapter yet. If your line of thought matches mine about this chapter, then I'm always free to suggestions through a much appreciated REVIEW. Thankyou!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Bloodline © O u r-L a d y-B o n b o n

Vampire Knight © M a t s u r i H i n o

* * *

_Bloodline…a ShikixOC fic_

_Chapter Twenty: O+_

* * *

As if someone had just clicked the mute button on a Television remote, everything seemed to just go silent.

Of course, around me, everything was anything _but_ silent. But my mind resembled an empty glass. I felt nothing, I heard nothing, and I saw nothing. The only thing that I could comprehend was the continuous repetition of the same sight playing over and over again, as if someone had now clicked the replay button.

_"Come on"_

Just when I had thought that it was all over.

The only emotion I could feel at this point, was fear. The pain in my body that seemed so unbearable only a while ago, seemed not to matter anymore, as fear overtook all my senses. This fear wasn't anything like the kind I had felt, even when I was facing impending doom when Aiyoku had kidnapped me; because if _I _died, it wouldn't have been such a big deal.

It was not a statement meant to display heroism, but merely a fact. Only someone with a chance of losing a loved one, could have felt that kind of fear.

I watched the auburn haired vampire before me, clutch at his chest, the blood colouring his hand as he flinched in pain. His breathing was coming out labored and forced, no doubt facing effective strain from the 'Hunter' bullet that it had sustained. At that moment, something occurred to me. Shiki _never_ showed emotion. He had acted as if he was taking a casual stroll even with the jagged cut on his arm. The fact that he had so much as _flinched_ was the first sign of the kind of extreme pain he must have been in.

"Shiki, hang in there," I heard Ichijou's voice. It wasn't shouted or panicked like everyone else's; but I could almost hear the his appalled tone under his strained calm. It was apparent that Shiki, despite his obvious vampire countenance, was _not_ immune to Aiyoku's gun shot.

"You have to do something!" I heard myself shout, clearly going to pieces over the sudden possibility that seemed to hover before me. I had barely time to be surprised by the raspy, hoarse quality of my terrified voice, before the look on the brown haired Pureblood struck as another blow to the chest.

His expression displayed sadness; though how much was genuine I could be sure. But it was the resigned and helplessly sympathetic look he gave me that felt like something inside of me had shattered into pieces.

"I'm sorry; he has been fatally wounded by a Hunter's bullet. Moreover, his wound is extremely close to his heart," He wasted precious time by telling me what I could witness unfolding before my eyes, "He's lost too much blood."

With a look that one could probably say was half-crazed, I yelled at him again, all self consciousness vanished, "Well _give him blood!_ He's a vampire for God's sake!"

My voice was cracking, and the strain was almost too much to bear, as I heard Shiki's pants, slowly increasing in their volume and tempo.

"It's not working," I heard a quiet, yet firm voice beside me, and spun my head around only to meet the blue eyes, only a shade darker than the auburn haired male's, as they seemed to look calm and yet reproachful and filled with clear hatred, at the same time.

"He lost a lot of blood during the fight as well. His body is rejecting the blood," Rima's voice reverberated with finality as she moved her right hand away, the blood already drying to only traces of a faint pink mark.

"It would only accept a catalytic kind of blood; one that would work faster and more efficiently than a Noble's," Ichijou's face was still white; even paler than usual, as he supported his drastically weakening friend.

I had only to take one glance at the face of the Kaname Kuran I despised so much, to know that he would not be of help, and before I could so much as comprehend what kind of muddle I was getting myself into, I had yelled the words.

"I'll do it!" I said, only to be faced by five pairs of eyes all staring in my direction, each of them mimicking the other's expression; the unspoken words crystal clear in the looks they were sending my way, which all translated to a single emotion of shock.

"The necklace's power…Isane, you told me that I was the new medium that contained it right? My blood?" I asked in a breathless voice, ignoring the jabbing pains that had not ceased to pester me throughout the entire ordeal.

As if recovering from a trance, Isane nodded hesitantly, wondering what I could possibly be getting at.

"Wouldn't it catalyze my blood cells then?" I asked, and was shocked to hear the smooth voice of the Pureblood, mixed with the slightest hint of curiosity.

"Yes," He said, more to himself than anyone else, "The fact that your blood is human wouldn't matter because vampires generally crave human blood, sometimes over their own kind's…," He trailed off thoughtfully, arousing in me an outrageous urge to slap the daylights out of him. Did he actually consider this a kind of experiment? Yes, I had seen his look of genuine regret; he did care for his friend, but apparently, the amount was so little, it didn't even count as substantial to me.

Ignoring his sudden curiosity, I looked down at my hand, hesitantly, unsure as to how to go ahead with this plan. That was, until I heard another spluttering cough from the crystal eyed boy and glanced at him immediately, noticing at once the sick pallor of his skin, as his eyes were shut tightly, a small trail of crimson liquid dripped down the edge of his mouth.

Had I witnessed this particular sight under more _normal_ circumstance, I might have gagged or perhaps even be frightened. I was frightened now as well, but for an entirely different reason. Looking more closely at him now, I could tell just how weak he had become within the few minutes we had wasted bickering; and even now his condition was deteriorating at a furious pace. That was all it took to make up my mind.

I raised my right hand first, holding it up clearly, before his mouth, and just as I had suspected, he could smell my blood. His eyes fluttered open immediately, landing on my hand for just a second before shifting almost instantaneously, to my face and back again to my hand. They were cautious, and uncertain for a brief second before the crystal blue began to be invaded by long veins of crimson, and within the second I had inched my hand closer to his face, he had bitten it, unable to resist the obvious desire for blood, what with all that he had lost and was continuing to lose.

It was sharp, and painful, as if a needle had just been pushed ruthlessly through my finger, but just like in the case of a needle, it did not stay long. The sharp, cutting pain was replaced by a warm sensation that reverberated through my entire hand, as the only sound that disturbed the terrible silence in the room was that sound of the auburn haired small gulps.

But as all signs of warmth left my hand, and a numb, coldness took over due to the loss of my blood, I knew that this much blood was obviously not enough for him.

Extracting my slightly throbbing hand from within his reluctant grip, I moved forward and removed all the hair covered in dirt and dried blood, to expose my neck and for him, more blood. I was truly and honestly surprised when he hesitated once again, and even more astonished when he was _able_ to, what with his horrible physical state. I had to applaud his self-control, but I knew he couldn't hold out for long.

"Go ahead," I said softly, closing my eyes and relaxing my body to add truth to my words, so that he would be reassured. And that was all it took.

The sharp sensation, this time, was not as short lived as it had been previously. In fact, it felt like _larger_ needles were piercing through my neck as I felt my blood being drained out of me. I had to resist the urge to gasp for a while, but the pain slowly began to ease. With every drink of blood he took, his amount began to increase as he continued, the slightest changes in his strength noticeable.

With that comforting thought in mind, I let myself completely relax as I felt myself sway slightly, dizzy because of my sudden loss in blood. As I felt someone's strong arms supporting my weight so that I wouldn't topple over, and appreciated their thoughtfulness; the drowsiness beginning to take over my body. And with a small smile that found its way onto my face at the realization that I might have actually done something right this time, I drifted off into the alluring arms of peaceful darkness where frightening thoughts of death were nonexistent.

* * *

_A/N: This also happens to be one of the shortest chapters by the way. A full 500 words less than the others. I guess what compelled me to update this chapter was guilt about leaving Shiki there to die. I know, talk about anime fangirly-ness. XD Anyways, lots of thanks to the best readers in the world :_**JessicaJo, Irenuesz-sama, PhoenixSummer and shatteredxcrystals. **_I honestly hope I did that scene some justice; and that even if you thought I wrote crap, hopefully you'll forgive me and still stick with me for the last two chapters. ^^"_

_P.S. If you're wondering why I named this chapter 'O Positive', then I should just tell you that that's Chiyoku's blood group and I didn't have time to think of a more suitable title…other than 'Blood Donor' which I thought was weird._

_P.S.S. I also didn't think that Kaname was really the blood giving type. After all, if he went around feeding his sacred "pure blood" to every dying vampire (other than when it's for Yuuki), then he'd be a saint. Which he, sadly is NOT. :P_

_Don't forget to leave a REVIEW._

_-B o n-chan_


	21. Reconciliation

_A/N: I was beyond surprised, to note that it has been more than a month since I last updated. Even with the vacations, I had free time but all my inspiration had somehow vanished so I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year :D_

_My deepest gratitude to **blueicefire4, RenKun-Sensei, Irenuesz-Sama, JayceeJade, XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RosexX, Guby-san, siriuslover101, Lady Robin, xx-NiXXy-xx, iTickTock3478, Ippen shinde miru, shatteredxcrystals and **the group, **To Love a Vampire [OC stories], **of which Bloodline is now a proud part of! :D_

* * *

Disclaimer: Bloodline © O u r-L a d y-B o n b o n

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

_Bloodline…a ShikixOC fic_

_Chapter Twenty One: Reconciliation_

* * *

Darkness.

Serene, Tranquil, unobtrusive and placid.

Within its gentle yet obscure bowels of appeasing calm, I lay in quiet but willing imprisonment, oblivious to everything, devoid of perception or acuity.

That is, until consciousness finally decided to return to me.

Slowly, but surely, I could feel my sentience being restored as my awareness of my surrounding environment increased. But I was still quite disoriented, not to mention the lingering exhaustion in my body that refused to depart despite my former unconscious state, which, I perceived, had lasted for quite some time.

I finally opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the presence of a dark hazy fog that seemed to swathe my eyes, allowing me to view only glimpses of the small, familiar room that was draped in rays of gold dipped in crimson and scarlet.

Blinking my eyes several times, I attempted to clear my vision and perhaps sit up, to relieve myself of the stiffness which my body was undoubtedly experiencing. My missions were both relatively successful, and apart from the discomfort of the bleak aches reverberating throughout my body, I managed to stand up without facing any hazards.

"Oh no, you're not supposed to be out of bed!" The light chastising voice made me turn around, and as I was faced by the face of my once human best friend, the floodgates opened and every smidgen of information rushed into my mind with such inhuman force that I could not help but utter a groan of pain due to my throbbing head, and steady myself so that my sudden dizziness did not cause me another accident.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I felt a light yet steadying touch on my right arm, as Isane's quiet look of worry stirred a deep poignant emotion within me. I had caused her such distress, and yet, here she was, worrying about my health.

Lifting my lips in the bravest smile I could muster in that situation, I reassured her, "I'm fine."

Her face portrayed the classic expression of suspicion and disbelief. She was not mollified so easily, "Then get back into bed. The doctor-"

"I can't. Shiki," I assumed that just mentioning his name would be enough. And it was.

She didn't say anything, but simply continued to eye me doubtfully, as I allowed myself five minutes in the washroom to change into more decent clothes than the pajamas and nightshirt that someone had obviously changed me into during my period of unconsciousness. Spraying cold water all over my face calmed down my increasing heartbeat as I anticipated several scenarios of my impromptu visit; most of them, not very pleasant.

Within minutes, I was outside. As the chilling winter breeze blew past, it felt as if it was sinking its teeth into my skin. A light shiver jolted through my entire body as my hand reflexively went to my throat.

It was there. Proof that the dreadful fight against Aiyoku, the necklace, all of it had occurred, and was not just a figment of my imagination. The two small puncture marks that were against my throat, mimicked exactly by the ones on my hand. As another shiver went through me, this one having nothing to do with the cold, I turned to face my silent partner.

"How are you?" I asked quietly, afraid that she might have an inkling of hatred or resentment towards me.

"I'm perfectly fine, Chi," Her golden eyes were warm and held not a single trace of a single of the numerous negative emotions that were within me, "I hardly took any of the damage from the impact."

"That's good," I said, a small smile finding its way on my face as well while I, being the selfish person I am, rejoiced at the fact that she was still my friend. My best friend.

"How long was I out?" I asked, morbidly curious.

"About 36 hours , I guess," She replied, thoughtfully.

I could only stare in stark astonishment. I had been sleeping for more than an entire day? And I was still exhausted?

It seemed as if Isane was about to say something to comment on my sudden surprise, but we had already arrived at the Night Class Dorms, and anything else that she was preparing to say was effectively halted by a male voice calling my name.

"Misaki-san!"

Following my ears to the direction of the source of the call, my eyes went to the blonde haired vampire, Ichijou Takuma, a natural smile on his pale face that spoke of his genuine happiness at seeing us. He was followed by Rima Touya, her blue eyes, a deeper shade than Shiki's crystal ones, placed firmly on me as if they were scanning me for possible threats, while retaining the same impassiveness that reminded me so much of Shiki.

Had anyone else fixed me with such a look, my short temper would have led me to instant dislike of the person, but coming from Rima, it made my heart give a painful squeeze. Considering what had happened to Shiki because of me, it was natural for her to not be so open to me. In fact, it made slightly afraid of her.

"I see you've regained consciousness," Ichijou commented with his common warmth and abundance as I replied with a lame , "Yeah."

Fortunately, he was not subject to my sudden bout of lameness, as he aimed a suspiciously _glowing_ smile at Isane, barely paying any attention to me. Needless to say, the latter had turned into a delicate shade of pink as she returned it with a smile that I could only describe as adorable and cute. Unfortunately, it was also starting to make me gag, and feeling highly uncomfortable and out-of-place, I asked for directions to where Shiki was residing, turning to leave as soon as I had gained the information I required.

Rima did not utter a single word as I walked past her, but even as I was walking up the familiar stairs of the Night Class Dorms, I could still feel her eerie glance following me.

My hands were on the door knob, shaking as I opened it quietly, afraid of the sight that was waiting for me on the other side, or worse, the confrontation. I had never been very good with emotional displays, such as confrontations like these or comforting others. People said I was a good listener, but that was just about as far as it went.

Providentially, my prayers were answered, and as I entered the dark room, it was to a very unusual sight, though not in a bad sense. He was on the same bed that I had previously occupied, twice, lying comfortably with his disheveled auburn hair and the blanket covering most of him.

The curtains of the room were drawn, so it was quite dim; but even in the lack of light, the pallor of his skin was evident. He might have been rescued from the possibilities of death, but he was still not fully recovered.

However, even in that sick state, he was the same crystal eyed Shiki I had seen in the forest in the middle of the night on my first time in Cross Academy. His eyes were closed as his chest rose and fell rhythmically giving the picture of calm and highlighting a vulnerable side of him that was nonexistent while he was awake. And yet, even in that state he managed to look like a model.

In fact, it was as if he was posing for Sleeping Beauty. Only with the gender reversed.

Positioning myself carefully at the edge of his bed, the sheer hilarity of the thought overtook me as I convulsed into silent laughter, muffling the noise with my hand as I tried not to wake him up.

"It's not very kind to laugh at people while they're in their sickbed," A smooth voice put an effective end to my laughing fit.

N A R R A T O R ' S P O V

Chiyoku's eyes flashed open as she took a fraction of a second to comprehend the situation, before she apologized nervously, embarrassment heating up her face, "Uh, sorry…..I didn't mean to be…uh…disrespectful or mocking or anything."

The auburn haired vampire didn't reply as he sat up, without noticeable effort. But Chiyoku wasn't blind to the brief flash of pain that tainted his face during his effort, and at the sight, her heart skipped a beat.

Shiki simply ignored her apology and stated, with veiled curiosity, "What were you thinking about?" His head was cocked to one side as he blinked, his face completely blank, but even so, portraying the picture of innocence.

The young girl could feel the noticeable quickening of her heart rate, as she focused her attention on the pure white walls of his room instead of the boy, as she spoke, "I was kind of…imagining you as the male version of…uh, Sleeping Beauty," She managed to say amidst her growing embarrassment. No one in their right minds would think of something so utterly _stupid_ in a situation like that.

For a second, the room was silent as neither spoke, and then the crystal eyed vampire's voice broke it.

"You think I'm beautiful?" The tone sounded as if he was talking about the weather, and his expression mimicked his tenor, but in truth, Shiki was somewhat curious. It was certainly out of character for him to be intrigued by something a_ny_ human said, but he believed that it was because he was also slightly surprised.

During the almost-four-months that he had known Chiyoku, she had never even hinted as caring about the Night Class's supposed 'beauty'. She defied and insulted Kuran Kaname openly, and not once had she been particularly fazed by any of them. Therefore, it came as a surprise to him that she would be thinking like that.

"You _are_ a model you know…," The black haired girl trailed off, refusing to look him in the eye, a fown placed on her face.

"That wasn't my question," Shiki said evenly, his eyes aimed directly at her.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly _blind_, you know….," She managed after a while of silence, "Beautiful isn't exactly the word…for a guy…but something along the line, I guess…." She said, shrugging, still unable to meet his eye as her hand went to her neck in a force of habit, out of discomfort, only to be greeted by the two small punctures.

She immediately froze, realizing the fact that the noble vampire's eyes were resting on that very spot, and her mind began racing as she recalled the scenario that had caused the marks.

For a few painfully long seconds, the air around Chiyoku was laced with tension and anticipation, while Shiki felt a small nagging at the back of his mind- a foreign emotion, and recognized it to be guilt. He had almost completely drained her of blood, and killed her.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, looking intently at Chiyoku for her reaction.

Her eyes widened as she heard the words, and guilt overflowed in her mind as well as she shook her head quietly, "I should be sorry. All this is my fault after all."

"True," He agreed and noticed her flinching at his harsh word before continuing, "But a portion of the blame is mine as well. But I was forbidden from telling you about the necklace, and so, I could not."

She nodded in reply, not knowing what to say.

And once again, an uncomfortable silence descended upon the duo, as neither spoke.

Until Chiyoku's slightly shaking voice broke the ice.

"Shiki?"

He didn't say anything as he looked at her inquiringly. She hadn't actually called him by his name before, and it sounded as foreign to him, as it did to her.

"Thanks a lot…for everything," Her mouth was pulled up in a small, soft smile that displayed true gratitude, and for a second, the auburn haired vampire was slightly taken aback.

"That's what friends are for," He shrugged, unfazed by the elated and ecstatic smile that was plastered on Chiyoku's face as she got up from her seat at the edge of his bed and turned to leave with a final word of "I'll leave you in peace now. Hope you get better soon," as the vampire's crystal blue eyes followed her form until he was sure that she was out of hearing range.

Then his glance shifted to the open window, as the night breeze blew the curtains, "Rima."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, and a small figure entered through the window, albeit gracefully, and stood leaning against the wall, staring intently at the crystal eyed boy.

"She still isn't free of the curse….Shiki," Her voice was so soft that the silent warning almost blew away along with the lifting wind.

* * *

_A/N: A month of break from this story is making me fear that it's made me kind of shady :P I really hope that all of you will like this chapter, because, lets face it, what's a story without it's readers? Your opinion forms an integral part of my self confidence regarding Bloodline and therefore, I'd be more than happy if you would take the time to review :D_

_Just one more chappie to go!_

_Arigatou,_

_-B O N chan_


	22. Parting

_A/N: I'm sure it comes as a surprise to you that I haven't died, or abandoned this story. I'm also very sorry, although I'm not sure whether I can pacify you with just that, I hope you'll understand that exams and school have kept me busier than usual. A big THANKYOU to :__** BakaBlack13, SoulSilverShipping, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Bloody-Neko-Princess, pennotes, Jehssicka, finalhearts824, Anonymus, JayceeJade, Xx-NiXXy-xX, bluicefireNINJA4, PurePrincess and shatteredxcrystals**__. :D _

_This is the last chapter for this part and I hope you still want me to write the sequel Regardless, this chappie contains neither action nor any explicit romance….I honestly don't know how to describe it, but I didn't want to end it abruptly so it's kind of slow. As always, sincerest apologies if it causes any yawns. ^^"_

* * *

Bloodline © O U R-L A D Y-B O N B O N

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

* * *

_Bloodline….a ShikixOC fanfic_

_Chapter 22: Parting_

* * *

The exquisite music drifted through the miniature gaps in the endless foliage, coated in dark and silver highlights with only a negligible inkling of their actual innumerable shades of green. I leaned against the bark of a particularly sturdy tree, examining the numerous photographs I had taken of the small yet almost ethereal beauty of the clearing against the glowing rays of the sun. However, it was a dim vista in contrast to the scenic unearthly beauty it resembled, during the calm dark of the night with only the moon and a few stars to illuminate it. It seemed to glow on its own, in fact.

Now _this_ was beauty.

Reveling in what I supposed was my personal secluded refuge, I closed my eyes, completely relaxing for the first time in months. There was no buzz of human activity to serve its purpose as distraction, or to disturb the tranquility that enveloped this place. In all honesty, I was no tree-hugger; I preferred the convenience of modern gadgets and the humming city crowds. Quiet made me restless; now more so, than ever. But the peace emanating from this place cracked my shield.

I guess there is a first time for everything.

The music was a welcome addition. The Christmas and New Years' Ball was underway as all the students; Day and Night Class alike, enjoyed their last day at Cross Academy before the holidays. It would be an understatement to say that some of the Day Class students were ecstatic; and a euphemism to label their reaction to my return to the Academy, as angry. For both my sake and theirs, I opted to not go, despite Yuuki and Isane's incessant protests.

But in the end, I had gotten my wish…for once; and my immediate decision was to retire to this clearing, which I had wanted to sketch when I had first arrived. Considering the things that had happened, it felt like it had happened, such a long time ago. Sketching was out of the question at such a late point in time, but I hoped I could gain enough free time from the grueling homework, to sketch from the pictures I had taken, during the vacation.

Thinking of my first visit to this clearing, unlocked the full force of the memory. That was the first time I had met Shiki Senri. Even knowing him for as long as I had, he was nevertheless, a constant enigma to me. I had begun to regard him as a cold, calculating vampire- selfish and a traitor to the core; after I had witnessed his betrayal. But considering all that had occurred since, I felt a tingling irksome sense of guilt at having been so quick to judge; he was not the conventional friend –obviously, what with him being a blood sucking vampire and all- but if I knew one thing, it was the fact that he was _something_ to me.

I was having a hard time labeling it though. My trust in him had been fully renewed since the ordeal with Chiyoku. But evidently trust didn't seem to be all there was.

The thinking process was beginning to present me with a headache but further probing in my philosophies was hampered by a voice in the wind.

"You're supposed to be resting."

It was neither a question nor an order or request. Simply a stated fact.

"Yeah," was all I said keeping my eyes trained on his clothes to avoid looking at his face unless necessary. He wore the standard white tuxedo and stood with a grace that made him look as if he were posing or shooting an advertisement, if the background was counted. Perhaps for environment friendly fibers or clothing? The thought made me want to smile.

"You're smiling," This time his voice was laced with a hint of a frown as he approached my tree.

My composure had been slipping a lot these days. Perhaps I should re-teach myself, self control.

"I was imagining you shooting an advertisement for environment friendly fibers," A small grin made its way onto my face. It felt surprisingly foreign.

His face was illuminated by the moonlight as he sat down a little distance away from me, and allowed me the full view of his face. His auburn hair was styled to look fashionably unkempt and his crystal blue eyes, which felt so surprisingly familiar now, viewed the world in the same bored expression. A long time ago, I had thought of it as arrogance. Experience had taught me that he was simply not expressive.

"You seem to have the impression that I model every hour of the day," I had learned to discern the small hints of emotions mixed with his impassive demeanor so his allusion of our previous conversion with that minor hint of amusement made my grin wider. I had assumed that, with his duty to me being complete, he would resume acting as if we were mere acquaintances.

It was with a tiny sense of discomfort among mostly astonishment, that I realized I had dreaded it and his casual conversation seemed to suspend my subconscious anxiety. Writing the matter off as trivial, I returned to my conversation.

N A R R A T O R ' S P O I N T O F V I E W

"It's not my fault you look like you're modeling 24/7," Chiyoku's reply came with a shrug, her grin still firmly in place, "As I am sure the Members of the S.S.F.C. would be more than happy to agree….quite enthusiastically, I presume."

"S.S.F.C. ?" The auburn haired vampire was confused- a foreign emotion, not to mention slightly bothersome.

"Shiki Senri Fan Club," She extracted two envelopes from the pocket of her jeans, "You're quite cruel, you know. Ignoring your fans even though they're so devoted to you."

He ignored her mock chastisement, eyes fixed on the front cover of a pitch black envelope, with the word "die" written distinctly on the cover in sloppy handwriting.

A sudden irritation welled up in him as he viewed the envelope with evident dislike.

"How long have you been getting those?" All hints of emotion had vanished from his voice. Back to that stone statue.

"Hate mails?" Misaki's eye, appearing black in the dark, eyed him in a perplexed manner, "Since the bat incident, I guess," She shrugged, "Like I was saying it's amusing."

"You should have reported it if you were getting harassed," He was irritated; not infuriated or aggravated, it was more like an irksome nagging at the back of his mind. Regardless, it gave him very little to work with. He couldn't guess why he was suddenly feeling a sense of dislike towards the Day Class females. They were dazzled by the Night Class; that much was palpable, but he had never really paid any exclusive attention to them. They were always only a mere passing sight; but this was new.

When his question remained unanswered, he settled for friendship. Somewhere, somehow, he had accepted her as a distant friend. It was disconcerting to a level, but she had saved his life after all. It was inevitable and so he chose to disregard it.

"They weren't _harassing _me," She frowned at him as if the thought of her being harassed was ludicrous, "They're annoying with their obsessive worship of you, but I'm pretty sure I can be trusted to handle a few causelessly jealous fan girls."

Shiki's crystal eyes had been entirely sealed and she was curious as to what he was thinking about. Regardless, she rolled her eyes as if to dismiss such a notion and changed the subject.

"So, are you going to visit your parents during the break?"

His answer came in the simple reply of a "no." He waited a while before inquiring the same of her.

"Yeah, my family's coming for a visit. I'll be gone for a week and 3 days."

Her face was turned away so he could not gauge her reaction to the news, which was precisely why, he knew, she had done it in the first place. He didn't press her for details and contented himself with staring up at the sky. Rima's words a week before had been in his mind for a while. She was not in a particularly cheerful mood with him after his excursion and near death experience. But she had taken care of him afterwards, and he wanted to know why she would think that Chiyoku had not been freed yet.

Turning the thought over in his mind, he noticed his human acquaintance getting up to depart. Her words were only seconds away.

"I'd better go now. Lots of packing to do," She walked towards the line of trees before turning back towards him in time to catch his nod of acknowledgement before flashing him a brief smile.

"Guess I'll see you later. Bye."

And then she turned around and walked through the thinning line of trees towards her dorms, unaware of the trials that awaited her when she returned.

* * *

_A/N: That's all there is…for now. I honestly hope that all of you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it, :P and I'd really like it if you'd stick with me through the second, and probably the last, part of the story. My gratitude goes to EVERY SINGLE PERSON who has either alerted or favourited this story, and of course to all my lovely reviewers. This story would have been just another passing thought in my mind without you _

_Please don't forget to leave reviews- you know the drill :P_

_Until next time!_

_-B O N chan_


End file.
